Mortal Kombat: The Age Of Justice Pt 2
by Ronin Wolf
Summary: Part 2 of The age of Justice. Reese is back in the fight! Wild Guard is now in full circle but will it be enough to stop Justice and his followers? Rated M for language and use of the N word. COMPLETE!
1. Hinshin A Tokyo!

I don't own MK, Midway, the characters or the name WildGuard

Previously

Wild Guard began their training for the fated day where they would meet with Justice's War Gods. Reese succumbed to the asthmatic virus that Seraea warned them about. And just when they were fated to die. Lena saved them, But then she showed her true form as the elder goddess Amaterasu. She sent them to the fabled Realm of Truth and showed them their reasoning of why they were placed in the prophecy. They returned to Edenia to help Queen Sindel fight off a horde of Bandits led by Hauer. But just as Seraea was in his grasp. The bed ridden Reese returned and made short work of Hauer. It was then that Seraea told them all what she told Liu Kang. She finally told them that Reese and Marquita were her parents. Then she told them of the third sword she wielded which turned out to the mysterious Bakunetsu. Now Reese, Jamal, Cj, Adrian, and Seraea will have to travel to Japan to find the sword. But will they make or will Kabuki Jo and Rayne make it first?

JAPAN

The portal that Liu Kang opened in Edenia opened in Japan and threw Reese, Jamal, Cj, Adrian, and Seraea out of it. With only Seraea landing on her feet while the guys landed in a dog pile. After dusting themselves off they took a look around the surroundings. They were surrounded by falling cherry blossom petals. They were all stunned at this beautiful scene. A petal danced it's way down into Seraea's hand. She looked at it with awe.

" There is nothing like this in my time." She told them.

The guys looked at her.

" In my time Japan is the first place to be completely destroyed."

Reese walked up to her.

" There's no way we're gonna let that happen." He told her.

Seraea looked at him with hope.

" Thanks dad." She said.

Reese rubbed the back of his neck blushing a little.

" He still has to get used to that name." Jamal whispered to the others.

Reese turned back to them.

" C'mon. We got a sword to search for." He told them.

" From the looks of this place. We're somewhere near Tokyo." Adrian told them. " That should be our first place to search."

The five ascended to the sky and began their trek to Tokyo to find Bakunetsu. But unbeknownst to them Kabuki Jo and Rayne were already in Japan. And they were hot on the trail of the long lost sword as well.

BACK IN EDENIA

Queen Sindel called in the rest of the members of Wildguard for a meeting.

" I've called you all here because of something we were told." She explained. " While we were getting ready for the ceremony for Cj. I had Jade and Kitana find someone who could read a piece of the prophecy that we had trouble deciphering. It told of Justice acheiving power and the only thing that could stop him were two brothers. One of light, one of Darkness."

A chill went down everybody's spine as if they knew of who the tablet spoke of.

" It can't be talking about.....them can it?" Jenny stated.

Marquita and Cindy didn't say a word. They knew deep down in their guts.

" Yes.....Reese and Jamal are the ones of the prophecy." Sindel told them.

" But how can you tell whose the brother of light ?" Asked Rahzgriz. " If you ask me, their both kinda dark."

Darkheart chuckled a little.

" Never thought you would make a joke Rahzgriz." Darkheart said. It is true that both brothers could be light. They both are honorable, loyal, brave, and will lay down their lives for what they believe in. But have you all noticed the diferent color ki aura's we have?"

Everyone nodded.

" Here is their differences." Darkheart continued. " Jamal's aura is blue. Meaning his power is needed to protect the ones he cares for. His mind is pure."

" But why is Reese's aura purple?" Asked Sindel.

" While the blue represents Reese needing power also to protect his love one. The red represents his mind being clouded by sadness, revenge, guilt, and rage."

" It makes sense now." Maya said. " Whereas Jamal has restraint. Reese doesn't."

" Where Jamal shows off. Reese doesn't." Added Liu Kang.

" Plus they wield Fenrir and Fafnir." Sindel chimed in. " In my book they are perfect candidates."

" But if they fail?" Asked Cindy.

" I'll stand up and fight as the last defense for Earthrealm." Liu Kang said to them.

Marquita then spoke.

" That's fine and dandy but what about the rest of us?" She asked. " We're members of this damn team too. We wont let anything happen to them."

Cindy and the others nodded.

Sindel smiled.

" Then we must make sure we win this war." She told them. " And I hope they are successful in their mission. With that said you all have a mission as well. That bandit Hauer and his goons have escaped to Earthrealm they are some where in Iraq. I want you all to find them and bring Hauer back to Edenia. While you are there I have gotten you more help."

Liu Kang opened a portal and the heroes jumped through it.

BACK IN JAPAN

The five warriors decended in the city of Tokyo. It was amazing. There neon lights everywhere. The people were packed on the nights lit streets. Seraea consentrated on the energy of Bakunetsu. The search brought them to a building completely surrounded by neon lights.

" The hell is that?" Jamal asked.

" I heard about these kinds of places." Seraea told them.

" I know what this is." Adrian said. " It's a rave club."

" Is there a difference than other rave clubs in the US?" Asked Reese.

" A HUGE difference." Adrian explained. " Drugs aren't allowed inside but other than that everything is fine."

" Alright let's go." Reese told them.

They all walked in to the building and instantly they were surrounded by flashing lights, dancing females, and the loud boom of the speakers. Suddenly one of the girls saw Jamal and went crazy. Jamal knew what was going to happen next.

" Ya'll might wanna step back." He said as numerous girls stampeded over to him and begged for his autograph. Reese could nothing but smile.

" When the hell that start happening?" Cj asked.

" When you were dead." Reese replied. " Ever since your suicide attack. Jamal developed this sadistic determination to work on his mike skills. After a while. Jamal had some hits. They were good too. Since then he's been on tours and making some great songs."

After a while. They decided to sit down and rest at an opened booth. They all sat down and began to plan their next move.

" Seraea, how powerful is the spirit energy of Bakunetsu?" Adrian asked.

" It's powerful. It's like it's nearby somewhere." Seraea answered.

They all turned around and saw a nearby wrestling ring. Inside people were testing each other to see who was tougher. A smile began to form on Reese's mouth. He got up and walked over to the ring and stood there in awe. Nearby Jamal beckoned the others.

" You seen what I'm good at. Now you get to see what Reese is good at." He gloated to them. They all turned to see Reese accept a challenge against a guy named Hiro Shimma. The bell rung and the two competitors locked up with a collar bone tie up. Reese gained the upperhand by turning the tie up into an armbar. But Hiro hit Reese with an elbow and stunned him. Then Hiro bounced of the ropes and hit Reese with a shoulder block. He bounced off the ropes once more but this time Reese got to his feet and brought Hiro down with a japanese arm then with a dropkick. The crowd worked themselves into a frenzy as Reese began to wear Hiro down with lighting quick attacks and ended the assault with a knee to the face making Hiro crash into the corner. Reese backed up into the opposite corner and ran towards Hiro and connected with the legendary Stinger Splash. Then Reese followed up with a ccs enziguri. Hiro was completely stunned. Reese climbed to the top rope and finished the match with the Swanton Bomb. He climbed out the ring and walked casually back to his friends. Cj and Jamal smiled at him while Adrian and Seraea were stunned.

" What?" Reese asked. " It's just a little something I can do."

After everything calmed down. They continued to figure out what to do next until Seraea becokned them.

" Guys. The sword is here." She told them. " It really is here."

The five stood up and looked around. They couldn't see anything because of the raving people. But it was there somewhere.

" You can stop looking now." A voice said to them in their minds.

The five traced the voice to the rave floor. It belonged to Rayne and with her were Kabuki Jo and a small gang of the Howling Samurai.

" So you got the sword huh?" Cj said to Rayne.

" You know it baby." Rayne responded seductively. " You're gonna try and take it from me?"

" Without hesitation." Cj growled.

Reese, Jamal, and Seraea got into their stances, but Adrian and Cj held them back.

" We got these two." Cj told them.

" Yeah." Added Adrian. " I made a promise that I wouldn't lose to another War God.

The remainng three looked at each other and shrugged.

" I guess we fight them." Reese said jerking his thumb to the howling samurai.

The three of them charged towards them while Cj and Adrian did battle against Kabuki Jo and Rayne.

MEANWHILE

Marquita's team landed in Iraq.

" I've never seen a battleground like this before." Darkheart said. " This is maddeness."

" Yeah. But it's gotten worse to the realization that someone is pulling not only Bin Laden's strings. But they were pulling Saddam's as well."

They all turned around and saw Zac walking up to them. Marquita smiled.

" I see you're still the army brat." She said as she hugged him.

" Yeah you the new leader of the team now." He said to her. " How does it feel?"

" Weird." She answered.

" Well don't worry about it now." He said. " For now I'll be leader again. You can relax and be the wild cannon again."

" Thanks." Marquita said overjoyed. " You wouldn't believe who is the loose cannon now."

" Who? Reese?"

" Let's just say he's a little bit more aggressive." Marquita told him." But I'll explain that later. Right now we got a mission to do."

The group walked towards Zac's bunker to disscuss the plan and assault.

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Here we go ladies and gents. The begining of the second part of this story. read and review


	2. Kabuki Jo and Rayne vs Adrian and Cj

I don't own MK, Midway, the characters or the name WildGuard

In Japan

The rave music seemed to mesh with the brawl that was taking place in the club as Cj blocked an attack by Rayne. He countered with a knee to the gut then he spun around and delivered a massive chop to Rayne's skull. It stunned her for a moment which was enough for Cj to execute a new move.

" SHINING KNUCKLE!!"

Cj charged towards Rayne with extrodinary speed and punched her in the jaw and sent her flying back into a got up and licked the blood off her lips in a seducive way.

" So the rumors about you are true." She said to him. " You are as powerful as Reese and Jamal. You gonna self destruct again?"

" Naw not this time. I'm just gonna beat you senseless." Cj replied.

Rayne smiled. " That's what I wanna hear."

She charged towards Cj and continued the fight. Adrian backflipped away from Kabuki Jo as the phsyco samurai shot a ball a energy from his mouth. Adrian did a few movements with his hands and an energy ball formed in his hand. Then he turned his attention to Kabuki Jo as the samurai fell right into Adrian's trap.

" MISOGI LIGHTING WAVE!!"

Adrian blasted Kabuki Jo with lighting. The samurai's body jolted with suprise as the blast hit him dead on. A howling samurai swiped his sword at Reese, but Reese grabbed a chair and fended off the attacks. The sword then impaled into the chair and was stuck. Reese kicked the oppenent in the chest and then bashed him over the head with the chair. Another one attacked Seraea with a sword as well but she did a split and ducked under the attack. Then she got back to her feet and kicked the attacker in the side. Jamal did a couple of mini attacks on his opponent using his index and middle fingers. Then he finished his attack with a huge kick to the jaw.

Cj and Rayne were caught in the middle of a clinch. Rayne used this time to seduce Cj.

" You know it doesn't have to be like this." She told him. " We could stop this madness. Destroy Wildguard. Conquer the realms. And we can be together! And you can have me anytime you want!"

Cj thought about it for a while but then he used the zanzoken technique and grabbed Bakunetsu. The energy of the sword was unleashed in the building. A sign of it finding it's true master.

" Sorry Rayne. It sounds tempting. But if I turned on my cousins, and my new family I just couldn't live with myself." Cj replied. " Besides I'm already an heir to a throne."

Rayne was speachless. She lashed out at Cj but he parried and dodged every attack that she used. Kabuki Jo tried to get a second wind but Adrian still stayed one step ahead of him. Reese, Seraea, and Jamal managed to defeat the howling samurai. Suddenly, just as Kabuki Jo and Rayne found themselves alone, a portal opened up sucking them both in. Everyone in the club was stunned at one just happened.

" They got away." Adrian said. " Damnit I'll settle the score with Kabuki Jo the next time we meet."

" What score?" Jamal asked. " Nigga you was ownin his ass. So if anybody got a score it's him."

" No problems though." Cj said. " I got Bakunetsu so mission accomplished."

Just then Liu Kang appeared before them.

" You have the sword. Good Job my warriors." He congradulated. " Now you all must get back to Edenia. Queen Sindel has a new mission for you all."

He opened a portal to Edenia and they all left.

MEANWHILE IN IRAQ

" And that's the story." Marquita informed Zac.

" So let me get this straight. Cj is alive, We got a demon from the netherealm, Onaga's son, and an amazon as allies, and Reese and Jamal are actually legends?"

Marquita nodded.

" This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Zac groaned. " But on to why you guys are here. You know of the bandits that are here right?"

They all nodded.

" Well, my superiors want me to handle them. I agreed but I told them that I wanted outside help." Zac explained. " They asked me if I knew some people. I told them I know just the people for this, and that's when I thought of you guys."

" So what's the plan?" Asked Cindy.

" We go to war." Zac replied. " We hit their camp at night. And boom!! Their asses are done."

" One problem." Marquita told him. " We have to take their leader back to Edenia."

" No problem." Zac replied. " We have to take their leader alive. Not them."

Marquita gave the " oh" look.

" So if we're going to do this shouldn't we start planing the assault?" Darkheart asked.

" Good Idea." Zac answered.

And so Zac began the planning.

" Alright. Rahzgriz you and Maya will have to have to disguise yourselves as the bandits and get in their camp site. The plan is for you three to get close to their leader. Quita you and Cindy will have to use stealth to get in. Use the cliffs if you have to, but don't get caught. Darkheart, Jenny, and myself will stay hidden among the cliffs. We'll wait for the signal from the camp and use long range attacks."

Everyone nodded in agreement of the plan.

" We move at night. Be ready." Zac told them.

IN EDENIA

Cj and the rest of the team arrived in the palace and told Queen Sindel of their success in retrieving Bakunetsu. She was shocked and impressed.

" I've known you all for a while now. And still you never cease to amaze me." She told them. " But now we have a even bigger problem. This mission is more for Reese and Jamal than anybody."

The two brothers looked to her with confusion.

" Your old neighborhood is being invaded again." She explained. " Not by Justice but by followers of Justice. They came as far from the realm of Chaos."

" Who are they?" Asked Seraea.

" That I do not know." Sindel answered. " But they maybe trying to earn favor with Justice. Whatever their reasons they must be stopped at all costs."

Reese and Jamal looked at each other and nodded.

" Time to go home." Jamal said.

" Hey this sounds kinda dangerous. I'm coming with you." Adrian said.

" Me too." Added Cj.

Reese and Jamal thought about but finally agreed.

" I'm coming too." Seraea said.

She attempted to go but Reese held her back.

" You sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

She nodded.

" Alright but if you get hurt, your mom is gonna kill me."

Liu Kang opened a portal.

" Good luck my warriors." He said. " And come back alive."

They all bowed and left.

Author's Note: Sorry about the fight between Kabuki Jo, Rayne, Cj, and Adrian being so short. But don't worry. It'll be even longer. And I'm going to change Israfel's name again. I'm sorry about that but honestly. I can't even pronounce it. But i promise you guys I won't disapoint you. READ AND REVIEW!!


	3. Showdown In Iraq

I don't own Midway, MK, The Characters, or the name WildGuard.

IN IRAQ

Wildguard began putting the plan into motion. Rahzgriz and Maya made their way to the bandit camp. Seeing as there were some females among the bandits. Maya didn't have any problems getting in.

" That was easy." She whispered to Rahzgriz.

" That's the thing. It was "easy". The fun parts comes up soon." Rahzgriz answered back.

They finally got in and awaited among the other bandits.

OUTSKIRTS OF THE BANDIT CAMP.

Three unlucky bandits guarded the back outpost. Two at the bottom, one on the cliff. The one on the cliff heard a sound but as soon as he turned to see where it came from. He was met with a chop to the throat by Cindy. She covered his mouth with her hand and she held him as he fell to the ground. Marquita and Cindy then sat on the cliff and began the next phaze in their part. Cindy grabbed a nearby rock and flung towards the guard closest to her and knocked him out. The other guard to his comrade's direction but he should've looked up. Marquita desended towards him and kill him using an axe kick to the skull. Cindy jumped down on the other guard's neck crushing it. The two sisters then made their way into the camp staying in the shadows. They arrived at their spot and waited there.

ON THE HIGHEST CLIFF

Zac, Jenny and Darkheart awaited their phaze of the plan. While Jenny and Darkheart were experts in the black arts and could use long ranged attacks. Zac was going to use a rocket launcher.

" What is that?" Asked Jenny.

" It's an RPG." Zac replied. " It's a hollow tube that concentrates the rocket exhaust to create an over-pressure within the over-pressure propels the warhead at a higher speed than from the specific impulse of the rocket alone. This higher speed is necessary for the rocket to be stable in flight. The launcher is designed such that the rocket exits the launcher without discharging an exhaust that would be dangerous to the RPG is an inexpensive way to deliver an explosive payload over a distance with moderate accuracy.

After explaining the gun, Zac was done getting ready.

" What signal will Marquita be giving us?" asked Darkheart.

" I gave her a flare." Zac responded. " It'll burn blue. That way we'll know it's her."

BACK IN THE CAMP

Hauer came out and made his speech. Zac took one good look at him and was stunned.

" Damn. He towers over you Darkheart." He joked.

" Yes but he was completely outclassed by Reese." Darkheart replied.

Zac blinked at him with disbelief for a while. Then he turned back around and looked into the scope of the rifle.

" Those fools in Edenia thought they've seen the last of us." Hauer told his followers. " Right now we are defeated but we have gained strength and numbers from our new weapons!!"

Rahzgriz and Maya turned around and saw crates of weapons.

" Oh no. So that's what they're doing." Maya said.

" This is so wrong." Rahzgriz groaned.

Hauer then continued his speech.

" With these weapons, we will go to Edenia and force the Queen from her position!! If she doesn't we'll kill every man woman and child in the realm!!!!"

As his followers erupted with cheers. One noticed the disappearance of the guards.

" INTRUDERS!!! SHUT THE GATES!!"

As the gates closed Marquita grabbed the flare Zac gave her and fired it into the air. Zac saw the signal and fired off a rocket into the camp. The grenade imacted with the weapons with a loud BOOM!! Darkheart and Jenny fired off magic bullets into the camp killing as many as possible. Marquita and Cindy jumped out of the shadows and charged towards Hauer to capture him, Rahzgriz and Maya got out of their diguises and joined the attack. Soon the camp became an all out war zone. Zac shot another rocket into the camp blowing up another crate. Jenny summoned a few undead warriors and they joined in the battle.

" Darkheart!, Jenny! give them a little help!" Zac yelled.

Darkheart unsheathed his elbow blades, jumped down from the cliff and charged towards the camp at full speed. He sliced two guards and barreled through the door and into the battlefield. Jenny levitated down to the fight and joined in as well. After using his last rocket to blow up the remaining crates. Zac threw the weapon down and charged into the fight as well.

Soon after all the bandits were killed, Hauer was surrounded.

" Give it up. You're finished." Marquita told him.

" THAT WHAT YOU THINK!" Hauer roared.

Hauer tried to attack but Marquita parried and unleashed her backlash kick. Hauer was dazed and he walked into Jenny. She did her crazy carnival kick and knocked him into Maya. Maya elbowed him in the gut and knocked him into Rahzgriz who scorched Hauer with a fireball. Hauer then walked into Cindy. She did a couple of punches before unleashing her sonic fist attack, Then Hauer walked into Darkheart who headbutted him and finally he walked right into a flying knee by Zac. The multiple attacks had finally shut him up as he was knocked unconscious.

" Okay what now?" Asked Zac.

Just then Liu Kang appeared again.

" We have to take him to Edenia." He anounced.

" What are you going to do Zac?" Asked Marquita.

" I'd love to go back with you guys but I've got to head back to headquarters and tell my superiors of our success." He answered.

" I'll take you there Zac." Liu Kang offered. Then he made a portal.

" The rest of you head back to Edenia." He ordered.

Darkheart grabbed Hauer and Wildguard stepped through the portal to go to Edenia while Liu Kang and Zac traveled to the army's headquarters.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thanks all of you who's being so patient with me and this damn story. I didn't expect it to be a two part story. READ AND REVEIW!!


	4. Homecoming

I don't own Midway, MK, The Characters, or the name WildGuard.

EMPIRE CITY

Reese and his team jumped out of the portal. Reese and Jamal looked around and couldn't believe their eyes. The once beautiful city was now looking like a waste land. The two felt like they were hit with a huge stick.

" I don't remember the city looking this bad." Jamal said. " It wasn't all that good when we were here. But now it's gone to hell."

They all then turned to Reese.

" I've got somewhere I need to go." He told them. " You can come with me if you want."

Reese ascended to the sky and flew off. The rest of them followed behind him. Neither of them knew where he was going. Execpt Jamal.

THE SPIRE OF JUSTICE IN THE NETHEREALM

" Another name change?" Asked Justice annoyed. " How many does that make?"

" Trust me brother. This is the last time." Israfel told him.

" That's what you said before." groaned Azarel.

Justice muttered a few profane words under his breath before agreeing.

" Okay but this better be the last time otherwise, I'll take a fire ball,shove it up your ass, and cook you on the inside out!" Justice told Israfel.

" So what the hell is the name?" Asked Azarel.

" Urizien."

Justice, and Azarel looked at each other and shrugged.

" Whatever." Azarel said.

" Now on to business." Justice anounced. " Kabuki Jo, Rayne. Enter."

The two warriors walked in and kneeled.

" Lord Justice. Please forgive us for our faliures." Kabuki Jo started. " We had failed to bring Bakunetsu back with us."

Justice looked to his sister. Before deciding what to do and say.

" I'm not mad. I'm just upset." Justice told them. " As for the blades. I've had something in mind for that. Do any of you remember how I was able to create Fenrir, Fafnir and Bakunetsu?"

No one spoke a word.

" I forged the swords from the bones and fangs of demons." Justice explained. " Therefore I shall do it again. I shall venture into the netherealm, find the most powerful demon and use it to forge even more powerful swords. But while I do that I will forge one for myself."

Just then Voodoo spoke.

" M'lord Justice!! those Wildguard brats are in the location of the soul chamber!"

Justice had an idea.

" How about letting those two who wish to join us have a little fun?" He said. " Voodoo, tell them to begin the plan destroy Empire City and all it's inhabitants."

" Yes M'lord."

" While their at it."

Justice made a swipe with his hand and a small band of knights came to his side.

" Go to Empire City and aid our new allies." Justice ordered.

" YES M'LORD!!"

Justice then turned to Kabuki Jo, and Rayne.

" You two go with them. And try to redeem yourselves." He told them.

Voodoo created a portal. Rayne, Kabuki Jo and the knights jumped through it

IN EMPIRE CITY

Reese and the others descended to a small little area. Seraea was surprised to see this little area was still so beautiful but surrounded by chaos. She also noticed two hedgestones. And on them were two names. One read Chelsea. The other read Tristan. Reese and Jamal got to their knees and bowed to pay respects. Adrian, Cj, and Seraea bowed their heads as well. Just then four people came charging up to them with the intent to fight. Wildguard got into their stances but when the four people got closer, Reese and Jamal lowered the stances. They told the other three to do the same. The other four saw this and they did the same as well. Seeing them brought a smile to Reese and Jamal's faces. Bryan, Rory, Izzy, and Loop had all came back as well. Izzy ran up to them and hugged them. The guys all high fived each other. Then Reese did the introdution to Adrian, Cj, and Seraea. He didn't tell them where Seraea came from. After all the happiness that encircled the nine young people. It then turned to sadness.

" This place is still the same." Jamal said.

" But look everywhere else." Loop explained. " This shit happened after we all left. No matter how hard we tried to clean up around here. It would just get worse."

" But Chelsea and Tristan's gravesite looked as if it had never been touched. Like a divine intervention." Izzy added. " No matter how bad this place looked. The grave site would remain the same."

Just then a loud rumble was heard. Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from. Suddenly Seraea saw a group charging towards them.

" We got company!!" She yelled.

Sure enough it was the followers of Justice coming their way.

" Shit!! I wish someone knew some sort of barrier to put around the gravesite!" Reese said aloud. " We've got to run! Right now!!"

The nine of them broke into a run.

" I hope they're not after the grave site!!" Jamal said.

Luckily the villians ran past the gravesite and continued their pursuit. As the nine of them ran Reese had an idea.

" Loop! Take the crew and hide!!" He told him. " We're the ones they want!! They don't even know you guys exist! We'll meet you at Melchiah Tower!!"

The group split up with Loop taking the crew to Melchiah Tower and Wildguard trying to evade their captors. Because of their knowledge of the city, Reese and Jamal managed to keep the invaders away from them. After a while Wildgurard managed to give them the slip as they hid on the roof of another building.

" Brings back memories huh big bro?" Asked Jamal laughing.

" Yeah." Chuckled Reese.

After catching their breath, the brothers turned and saw Melchiah tower. It was a place that Reese, Jamal, Loop, Izzy, Rory, and Bryan would never forget. No matter how hard they tried.

" Till this day. I still hate that place." Reese growled.

Jamal gave a slight nod.

" Let's go." Reese told them. " We gotta meet the others."

The five heroes asended to the sky to meet up with Loop and the others.

MELCHIAH TOWER

Loop and the others patiently waited for Reese and the others to arrive. While they waited. Izzy took this time to voice something about Seraea.

" Have you guys ever noticed anything about that girl that's with Reese and Jamal?" She asked them.

" What do you mean?" Asked Rory.

" Her likeness? That anti social personality? That hair and nose?" She pointed out.

" What you trying to say?" Asked Loop. " Maybe she's Reese's long lost sister or something."

" No maybe even more than that." Izzy said.

" Well when Reese gets here maybe you can ask him about her." Bryan told her.

" I dunno. I don't want to butt in on his privacy."

Just then Reese and the others arrived. The four friends were stunned. As the group decended, Reese and Jamal realized their folly and mentally slapped themselves in the head.

_" Shit they didn't know we could fly."_

" I know we owe you guys an explanation." Started Jamal.

" You bet yo' ass you niggas do." exclaimed Loop. " Like how the hell you can fly and shit."

" And who is the girl that's with you?" Added Izzy.

Reese and Jamal sighed.

" Maybe you guys had better sit down. This is a long story" Jamal told

And so Jamal told them of the first day they entered into the war for the realms to now.

" So what you're us telling us is that you guys are some kind of fighters that will decide the outcome of these "realms"? Asked Rory. " And that the girl that's with you is your daughter from a future where everyone is dead?"

Reese and Jamal nodded in unison.

" I don't know what to think right now." Loop said in disbelief. " I mean. How do we know that ya'll ain't makin this bullshit up?"

" Those swords I told you about? We have them right now." Jamal told them.

Reese, Jamal, Cj, and Seraea unsheathed the swords. The swords began to glow faintly.

" Ok. I'm beginning to believe a little." Loop said.

" So what the hell are those things that were chasing us?" Bryan asked.

" The knights of Justice." Answered Adrian. " They serve this demon king from long ago. He's incredibly powerful and he's got these siblings and his special enforcers called War Gods. Each of them are strong. But we've managed to defeat two of them."

" How many of them are there in all?" Asked Izzy.

" In my time there are only 9 of them." Answered Seraea. " But in this time there were ten."

" Some reason I don't like our chances." Loop told them. " But we gonna fight too."

Izzy, Rory, and Bryan all agreed.

Just then Kabuki Jo, Rayne, the knights, an oni and another creature found the group.

" Hope you're ready for a real fight." Reese told them as he got ready for the coming battle. As the two sides clashed, the residents came out of hiding and heard the vicious battle. While everyone was wondering what was happening, one old woman smiled.

" The wolfpack of Empire City have returned to protect us." She silently whispered.

BACK ON THE ROOFTOP OF THE BUILDING.

The battle was extremely fierce with Wildguard and the others completely obliterating the knights of justice. Loop and the others weren't bad fighters theirselves. Loop fought using the style of bare-knuckle street fighting and a little bit of Vale Tudo, Izzy was a practioner of Gwon-gyokdo, a mesh of Muay Thai, and Tae Kwon Do. Rory was a student of Brazillian Jujitsu and Bryan was a master of Choy Li Fut. The knights were finished. The group then set their eyes on the others. Wildguard took a look at their new opponents. One looked exactly like Deimos who was a follower of Murdashiro. Same size, and murderous intent. The only difference was their skin color. While Deimos was red with white eyes. This demon was white with red eyes. But then they took a look at the creature that sided with Justice. The pure sight and sensing of his power was enough to send a chill down their spines.

" I never did the introduction have I?" Rayne said. " The big white one is Phobos. Deimos' brother. And the huge mountain of muscle is Zirion.

" Stay back." Reese told his old friends. " You guys are good fighters but you are no match for these guys."

With that said Wildguard got ready for battle.

" KOMBAT TIME!!!" Yelled Adrian.

The two sides clashed once more. This time everyone picked an opponent and did battle. Cj and Adrian continued their fight against Kabuki Jo, Jamal fought with Phobos, and Seraea and Reese stood their ground against Zirion. Loop and the others could only watch as the savagery began to unfold infront of them.

A/N: A little explanation of the Characters Loop, Izzy, Rory, and Bryan.

Loop and Izzy's real names are Curtis Hughes and Isebelle Cordova. They are characters from the awsome graphic novel 100 Bullets.

Rory and Bryan are serious versions of actors Drake Bell and Shia Lebouf.

READ AND REVIEW!!


	5. Kabuki Jo and Rayne vs Adrian and Cj 2

I don't own Midway M.K, the characters or the name Wildguard.

IN EDENIA

Marquita, Cindy, Darkheart, Rahzgriz, Jenny, and Maya had just returned from their mission Iraq.

" Man. I've never seen alot of explosions like that before." Cindy exclaimed.

" At the very least we completed our mission. As well as walked out with our lives." Darkheart told them all as he dragged Hauer around the city and into the palace.

Inside Queen Sindel welcomed them back and ordered the guards to take Hauer to a cell. Then she heard of their success in stopping what ever plan Hauer had in store for not only Edenia, but the other realms as well.

" Zac was a great tactician." Jenny said. " He made sure everyone did their part when he just could've blown up the whole camp."

" But we would've failed if he did that." Marquita responded. " In short Hauer would've been dead."

Just then Liu Kang appeared. Wildguard bowed to him.

" Congratulations on your victory my warriors." Liu Kang told them. " I've got great news."

Just then a portal opened up. Zac emerged from it.

" You're joining the fight?" Marquita asked.

" Yeah." Zac replied. " After giving my superiors my report. They gave me permission to help out anyway I can."

Cindy looked around for the others.

" Where is everybody?" She asked.

" They are in Empire City." Queen Sindel said approaching them.

" Reese and Jamal's old stomping grounds." Marquita pointed out. " I hope they're alright."

BACK IN EMPIRE CITY.

Cj ducked under a ki blast and countered with a tornado kick, but Rayne parried the attack and connected with a kick to the sternum. Cj crashed into a wall. He regained his focus and charged back into the battle. Adrian executed a snake like motion with his fingers and attempted to attack Kabuki Jo but the insane samurai managed to use the zanzoken to get away from Adrian and countered with his Tenshin Senkyuutai attack, kicking Adrian into the air before sending him crashing down in the ground. Jamal faced Phobos bravely but he too was outclassed as the monster grabbed Jamal by the face, lifted him in the air and slammed him into the ground. Zirion swept Seraea off her feet with his tail, and kicked Reese into a damaged door with his back hooves. But the heroes all stood up and got ready to fight again. The villians couldn't believe what they witnessed. They thought they finished these five warriors but they didn't. Instead these young people got back to their feet.

" After all that. You still stand against us?" Asked Phobos.

" You're trying to destroy a place we protected for so long. This is our yard. Our turf. Our territory." Said Jamal.

" And the fact that you all are tresspassing on our turf makes it even more important to kick your asses." Added Reese.

Cj, Adrian, and Seraea all nodded in agreement.

" And now with this on coming war...WE'RE NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU!!" Roared Reese. He charged towards Zirion with renewed vigor. He executed a spinning hook kick, but Zirion blocked it. Reese suddenly smiled.

" Why do you smile boy?" The hybrid asked.

" Because of this." Reese answered.

At that moment Seraea descended from the air with amazing speed and she rained down on Zirion with a modification of Marquita's backlash kick and Reese's somersault kick. The two stunned Zirion which gave Reese enough time to execute his grasshopper lightning kick. Cj pulled Rayne towards him using a consealed bunjee cord and he uppercutted her with so much force she was launched 30 feet into the air before Cj used his cord again and brought her back down to earth. Adrian got up and stood toe to toe with Kabuki Jo once more.

" You know Jo. I've had this technique I've been saving for a long time." Adrian said. " Nobody knows about it... Until now."

As he said this, Adrian once again began doing a strange motion with his fingers, but as he did this, marks began to appear in the movements of his hands.

" Let's end this." Adrian said.

Kabuki Jo and Adrian charged towards each other. Adrian did even more motions with his hands as he seemingly ran past Kabuki Jo without touching him....

" You didn't even touch me." Kabuki Jo gloated.

" Look again." Adrian said coldly.

Kabuki Jo began laughing, but then the laughter turned into gurgling sounds. His head slowly began to seperate from his body. As he died he managed to utter his last words.

" That...accursed...technique."

Kabuki Jo fell to the ground dead.

" Yeah...The technique that just killed you." Adrian replied.

Jamal had figured out a way to stop Phobos. He took his hat and threw towards Phobos. Using his index and middle fingers. Jamal controled the movments of the hat like a guided missle confusing Phobos. Jamal then thrusted his fingers upward which caused the hat to fly into the air. Just as Phobos looked up. Jamal used that moment to attack. He charged towards Phobos and used the Whirlwind Kick technique taught to him by Kung Lao. The big beast was thrown back with suprise. Suddenly the hat came down with blinding speed. And at the last moment. Jamal regained control of the hat and managed to slice Phobos in the nerves of his legs. Jamal dropped to the ground with exhaustion.

Reese charged towards Zirion with Seraea following directly behind him. At the last moment Reese jumped over the hybrid. Zirion was so busy being distracted by Reese, he didn't notice Seraea charged up to him and unleash a flurry of punches and kicks. Little by little the heroes gained their second win. Rayne took this time to escape.

" I'll take my leave this time Cj. But this will be the last time I leave from battle." She told Cj. " As for your cousins. My brothers shall deal with them."

A portal opened taking Rayne, Zirion, and Phobos and closing behind them. The hereos were exausted but they won. Jamal turned to his old friends who were shocked at what just happened.

" Didn't know we could do that huh?" He asked.

Everyone began to laugh.

BACK AT THE GRAVESITE.

Everyone was gathered at Tristan and Chelsea's burial site.

" So what will you guys do now?" Asked Izzy.

" We've got to go back to Edenia and inform the Queen of what happened." Jamal answered.

" Really?" Asked Rory.

Just then a portal opened.

" Ok now I'm a believer." He said in awe.

Adrian, Cj, and Seraea all went through. Jamal turned to Reese.

" C'mon big bro. Let's go." He said.

" I'm gonna stay here for a while. You go on ahead of me." Reese answered. " I'll meet up with you guys later."

Jamal looked at him for awhile. Then he looked over towards Izzy and the others.

" I'll see you guys soon. When fate brings us together again." Jamal told them before he walked through the portal.

" You're gonna stick around for a while right?" Bryan asked.

Reese simply nodded.

The four friends turned to leave. Izzy turned back around to speak to Reese.

" I'm glad you're staying behind. Out of all us. You need closure the most." She told him.

Reese didn't look back at her. He stayed staring at the two hedgestones. Izzy hugged him and walked away with the others.

Reese was alone. He took this time to finally get closure in his life. Two fireflies began to dance around Reese as they made their way to the hedgestones. With a flash of light they changed forms. One was a young man about Reese's age with wild blue hair and green eyes. The other was a girl no older than twenty two with red hair and green eyes.

" It's been a long time.....Tristan....Chelsea." He silently whispered.

IN THE NETHEREALM

Justice walked into his throne as Azarel,Urizien,Anubis, and Vallah sparred together.

" Well now it seems that my brothers are used to your mortal forms now." Justice said.

Azarel stopped sparring and bowed to his older brother. At that moment Urizien executed a sneak attack that stunned Azarel. Justice bursted into an insane fit of laughter.

" You shouldn't have taken your eyes off him!!" He choked out. " You know how sneaky Urizien can be!!"

Azarel was about to attack again but Justice stopped him.

" I did was I said I was going to do." He anounced.

He handed his brothers a sword. Azarel recieved a double bladed sword. The blades were each nearly sixteen inches they were fused together using Justice's dark arts, and mastery of blacksmithery. The next sword ressembled a The other sword was a japanese katana with red and black straps. Written on the blade was the kanji word for seducive. The last one was given to Urizien. It was a dragon scimitar that featured a curved stainless steel blade with a deep red and black finish.

" As our ritual. We will name our swords." Justice told them.

" Oni Giri Ten. Demon Slashes Heaven." Azarel said.

" Metsubou Kaze. Destructive Wind." Urizien replied.

Justice unsheathed his sword. It resembled a celtic longsword. Detailed dragons encircle the handle, folding out to form an extra-wide four-pointed guard. Featured a thirty inch stainless steel blade with cross-pointed tip. The tip was cut with intricate designs.

" Kuro Shinpan. Dark Judgement." Justice told his brothers.

Just then Rayne, Phobos, and Zirion emerged from the portal.

" Let me guess. Kabuki Jo is dead." Justice said dryly.

Before Rayne could say anything Justice stopped her.

" You are important to me." Justice said to her. " You are my only sister. Did he die well?"

" He died like a true warrior." Rayne replied.

" Then I will find his body and give him a proper burial." Justice said. " Oh yes. Here."

Justice handed Rayne her new sword.

" Debiru Gokai. Devil's Lust." Rayne named her sword. But then she turned to her eldest brother.

" What will you do now?" She asked. " We don't have that many knights left. About one hundred between the four of us. And five hundred each between the small armies of the remaining War Gods."

The mentioning of that sparked an idea in Justice's head.

" Leave that to me my dear sister." He told her. The four siblings summoned the remaining four hundred knights while the remaining War Gods summoned their armies.

" Hear me. I have a plan to make our armies even stronger than ever. The only setback is that they will be under my command." Justice explained. " I will not force you to do this if you're not willing to."

Not one person disagreed. So Justice began his transformation of the armies. When he was done. Half the army resembled gargantuan dragons with no legs but equipped with six wings. The other half resembled fallen angels with child like but psychotic natures.

" I give you the Enforcers and the Convictors. Together they make up my army.....of Exocutioners!!!" Justice anounced.

" What now m'lord Justice?" Asked Anubis.

" It is now time for our reign to begin." Justice told his followers. " We've toyed with the children long enough. It is time to begin our conquest!!!"

A huge uproar echoed through out the spire and the realm.

A/N: What I'm trying to do now is take the advise of one of my readers and phase Reese out for a while to give him time to heal, grieve, and mourn. READ AND REVIEW!!


	6. Supreme Conquest Begins

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

IN THE REALM OF ORDER

The people were going about their normal days. A group of children were playing in a field nearby. A small group of women were gossiping about almost anything. The Seidan Guardsmen were patrolling the town making sure people obeyed the law. Everyone was enjoying themselves so much, they weren't even aware of the impending danger that was heading their way. The children that were playing lost their ball. One unfortunate child went to retrieve it. The ball rolled towards a huge figure. The child was intrigued by this character. But it didn't last long as the figure revealed itself to be one of the executioners and it killed the child with no remorse. Just as that happend the sky turned red as the Executioners rained down on the realm. The inhabitants tried to flee but they were caught and killed. The Seidan Guardsmen tried their best to defend the people but they too were at the mercy of the huge army. Then out of no where Justice, his siblings, and the War Gods charged towards the remaining Seidan Guardsmen and slaughtered them. When they were done, there was not a person alive. The buildings were destroy. The once beautiful realm was now devastated.

" Now that was fun." Justice said. " It's always good to stretch your legs every once in a while."

His sibling laughed.

" What is the next realm to conquer?" Justice asked.

" Chaosrealm." Phobos answered.

" Good. I always hated that realm." Justice replied. " ONWARD TO THE REALM OF CHAOS!!"

The forces of Darkness were once again on the move.

IN EDENIA

Jamal and his group had just returned. Seraea looked around for Reese but he was no where to be found.

" Where's dad?" She asked.

" He had to stay behind." Replied Jamal. " Something he had to do."

Everyone looked at him with a confused look.

" He needs closure. That's all I can say." He added.

He turned and saw Seraea's face. A look of sadness.

" Who's gravestones were those we visited?" She asked.

Jamal, and Marquita shot glances at each other. Jamal decided to tell her everything.

" She was in love with your dad for a long time." He started. " She loved him more than anything in the world. He felt the same way about her. They were talking about marriage, kids. You know. Spending their lives together. Unfortunately. Someone else was in love with her. Remember what Amaterasu showed us in the realm of truth?"

Seraea nodded.

" That was only half of it. That guy that you saw. Melchaiah. He was in love with her too, but in the end she chose Reese and it didn't end well for her. He believed that if he couldn't have her then no one could." Jamal finished.

" But the other gravestone?" Asked Seraea.

" That was our best friend Tristan. Chelsea's older brother." Jamal answered. " Reese and Tristan knew each other since they were shittin in their diapers. Their bond is that deep. When I came into the picture, the three of us were inseperable. Tristan was a powerful fighter. His combination of Judo, Karate, Boxing, and Street Fighting put him on a whole new level. Unlike us. Tristan was more resilent, and able to take a beating. But who would've guessed that night we went to get Chelsea back would've been his last fight."

" How did Tristan feel about Reese dating his sister?" Asked Queen Sindel.

" At first he didn't like it, just like every other older brother." Jamal replied. " But after a while, he got over it when he realized, that his sister was in better hands. He found love in our female friend Isabelle Cordova. Or like we call her. Izzy. They hit it off well."

" Will Dad come back?" Seraea asked.

" If there's one thing I know about Reese. His loyalty to his friends is one of his many characteristics." Jamal said. " He'll be back."

Just then a member of the edenian guard rushed in.

" QUEEN SINDEL!!! THE REALM OF ORDER HAS BEEN COMPLETELY ANNIHILATED!!" He told her.

A chill ran down the queen's spine.

" Who caused this travesty?" She asked

" It was the work Justice and his followers!!"

" Where are they heading now?"

" The realm of Chaos!!"

Liu Kang turned to his warriors.

" You know where you have to go!!" He told them. " Put a stop to them!! But avoid battle with Justice if possible!"

He opened a portal to the realm of Chaos. Marquita turned to the others.

" Alright WildGuard time to kick some ass!!" She told them.

They all jumped through the portal.

IN CHAOSREALM

Justice and his allies were tearing throught the realm sparing no they were done. The realm of Chaos looked excatly like the realm of Order. Devastated. The only survivor was a small child. But he was about to be killed by a Convictor.

_" Thou shall not be spared."_ The monster said in a child like voice. But before it could kill the child, the sound of a buzz saw cut through not only the air but the convictor as well. The noise came from the movement of Jamal's bladed hat. WildGuard had arrived. Justice turned to them.

" My followers....ATTACK!!!" He roared.

Marquita followed behind.

" Wildguard.....KOMBAT TIME!" She yelled.

The two sides charged towards each other and the battle was on. Everyone fought with the same person the faced in preivious battles with the exception of Adrian, Cindy, and Darkheart who faced, Voodoo, War Head, and Grox. Marquita executed a leaping spin kick to Anubis but he moved away to the side and attacked but Marquita ducked under the attack but Anubis elbow her in the neck. She crashed into the ground hard. Cindy may have defeated Ahu Kin but War Head was a different story. He was more advanced in the art of fighting, Cindy found herself at the mercy of this super fighter, but she didn't back down from him. She got back to her feet and continued the fight. Grox tried to flatten Darkheart but the demon of the netherealm proved to be stronger than anything Grox ever imagined. He lifted Grox into the air and threw him into a tower. Adrian fought Voodoo. The undead god unleashed a couple of undead bats and used them against Adrian, but the earthrealm hero unleashed a battle cry that also unleashed his power. This effect caused the bats to disinergrat. Voodoo was stunned. Adrian then charged towards Voodoo and kicked him in the jaw multiple times. Cj and Rayne fought for a consecutive third battle. Rayne unsheathed her sword. The Devil's Lust and swiped at Cj a couple of times. But Cj blocked and parried the attacks with the Bakunetsu. Jamal and Urizen unleashed their powers and disappeared in a blinding flash. They were only visible a couple of times but they returned to normal speed with Jamal being launched into a nearby building. Pagan fired a couple of magic bullets at Jenny but, Jenny parrired them all with her own magic bullets. Zac found his first oppenent since Shao Khan in the form of the giant Phobos. Zac simply smiled and charged at the beast. Finally Seraea fought with Azarel. Using John Morrison's body he was able to tap into Morrison's ability to use Capoeira, but Seraea managed to suprise him with a couple of Capoeira moves herself. She executed the Backlash Somersault Kick but as she landed she got into a capoeira move that shocked Azarel.

The new battle was long but it wasn't deceive. Once again Justice himself appeared and got ready to attack the young warriors. But this time a bolt of lighting stopped him. The form that appeared from it wasn't Liu Kang but the god of thunder..Raiden.

" Isn't this a surprise. The God Of Thunder comes to pay me a visit." Justice hooted.

" Enough of you games Justice." Raiden told him. " Call off your side show freaks."

" Those "freaks" as you call them are family." Justice remarked annoyed.

" No difference. Call them off." Raiden said coldy.

Justice sighed and commanded his followers to stop fighting.

" I'll take my leave now Thunder God. But next we meet children. You won't be so lucky" He told them. A portal opened they all went through. The heroes looked towards Raiden. Instead of glaring. They all bowed to him.

" Please. I don't deserve your respect." He said to them sadly.

" Yes you do." Rahzgriz told him. " You were under Shao Khan's control. You didn't know what you were doing."

" Yes." Added Maya. " It would be easy to blame you but that wouldn't be right. And the fact that you are trying to redeem yourself in your work as an Elder God means something."

Raiden smiled a little.

" Thank you all for you words. But you must get back to Edenia. I don't know how long Justice will wait until he strikes again." He told them.

He created a portal for them.

" Go. When the time comes for the final battle. I will assist you." He told them.

Wildguard jumped through the portal back to Edenia. Jenny grabbed the small child and with her to Edenia.


	7. Animalities Unleashed

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

IN NETHEREALM

Justice was extremely angry at the outcome of the previous battle.

" Why did I let that foolish Thunder God give me an order?" He asked.

" Because you're a little on the slow side." Urizien cracked.

Justice shot him a dirty look.

" Oh shut up." He muttered.

" What happens now brother?" Asked Azarel.

" We will prepare for Liu Kang and his allies to make a final assault." He told them. " I shall go to Edenia and propose a final battlefield on Earthrealm."

Everyone bowed to Justice.

" In the meantime we must be prepared for this final battle." He told them.

Everyone began training for the final battle.

BACK IN EDENIA

Marquita told Queen Sindel the outcome of Chaosrealm.

" When we got there, they did a whole lot of damage to the realm but it wasn't too bad. We engaged them in battle. Some of us did good. Some of us didn't. And then at the last moment. Raiden saved us. This is the most difficult battle we've ever been in. " She explained.

Queen Sindel was relieved. But then she took this time to give the heroes an offer.

" After you all left for Chaosrealm. I spoke with Liu Kang, Kitana, and Jade and we've come to a conclusion. You all must receive your animalities.

" Animality?" Asked Maya.

" The abilty to morph into an animal." Kitana explained.

" Each of you have an animality inside of you, bursting to get out. If you do master this technique you will have a slight advantage." Sindel told them.

Everyone looked at each other. After a while they all nodded.

" Good you will start tomorrow." Sindel anounnced.

But before the group could go. Justice appeared before them.

" So after all these years. Sindel you're still rule Edenia." He said.

WildGuard stood in front of the throne ready for battle.

" What do you want Justice?" Sindel asked.

" I'm only hear for a proposition." Justice explained. " One final battle between your allies and mine."

" What do you mean by this?" Liu Kang demanded.

" Just to prove who is the strongest. You or us." Justice answered.

Sindel thought about it for while.

" I shall give you time to think about it." He told her. " After three days. I expect to hear your answer."

He then disapeared in a veil of smoke.

" What the hell was that about?" Asked Marquita.

" I dunno. But for now you have to prepare for this battle." Sindel replied to her.

" How are we going to unlock our animalities?" She asked.

" Leave that to me." Liu Kang. " I know someone who can help."

Marquita and the others left Liu Kang and Sindel to converse.

" Who is this person?" Sindel asked.

" All I can say is he's the one that helped me find my animality." Liu Kang replied. " If anyone can do this it's him."

IN THE NETHEREALM

Justice began organizing a strategy for the final battle that was to take place.

" The final battle will be among us soon!!" He told his followers. " The foolish heroes are training their hearts out in hopes of defeating us in battle!! We must prove to them, no matter how hard they train. They are still too weak!!"

" What willl you have us do m'lord?" Asked Anubis.

" I have nothing for you at the moment my loyal servant." Justice replied. He then turned to Grox, Zirion, and Vallah.

" You three. I want you to stand guard in the realm of Order." He told them. " Find any survivors there and have them rebuild the realm in my veiw."

Then he turned to Voodoo, Pagan, Phobos,and Exor.

" You four. Head to the realm of Chaos." He told them. " I've heard news that there is a rebellion starting up. Quell the rebellion and make the my slaves."

The two groups bowed and left to complete the tasks,

He turned to Anubis, Warhead, Rayne, Azarel, and Urizien.

" You five must continue your training. Rayne you will lead an asault on Edenia. The Executioners will be under your command." He explained to them. " The rest of you must be prepared for the final battle against your enemies."

The four men bowed. Justice then turned to Rayne.

" As for you my sister."

Justice chanted a spell on the Executioners transferring command over to Rayne.

" They are in your command now."

Rayne bowed to her older brother,

" I will not fail you." She told him.

BACK IN EDENIA

Wildguard began their training to tap into their animalities. Seeing as she was already able to do it. Seraea didn't take part in this. The person instructing them was the man who taught Liu Kang how to use his. This person was Nightwolf.

" To find your animality. You must focus all your energy and emotions into this form." He explained to them. " Focus on your center. Each of you have a sacred animal within you crawling to get it's way out." Then he began to say who was what animal.

" Marquita. You are the head of the pack. Vicious,swift and majestic. You are the wolf."

" Jamal. You have a great power within you. It hasn't been unlocked yet but in time you will unlock it. Powerful. Confident. You are the black panther."

" Cindy. You are respectful, and friendly, but yet you can be agressive if you have to be. Graceful. Deadly. You are the kangaroo."

" Jenny. Adrian. You two share a bond that cannot be unbroken by anyone or anything. You fight for each other and for your friends. Wisdom. Cunning. Deadly. You two are the kitsune."

" Rahzgriz. You are the son of Onaga. You may share his blood and his thirst for battle. But your human side shows your humility, your kindness, and your responsibilty." . You are the Dragon."

" Darkheart. You posses the knowledge of a thousand year old wise man, but that is only overshadowed by your fighting nature." Smart. Aggressive. You are the legendary T-Rex.

" Maya. You bear the responsibilty of your people. Yet you would fight with savagery to protect them. Beautiful. Savage. You are the jaguar."

" Zac. You have an unwayvering pride that sometimes puts you at odds with others, But that pride allows you to protect your friends with you life. Prideful. Powerful. You are the lion."

As he intructed them. Liu Kang and Seraea came to check on their status.

" A little different. Isn't it?" The protector asked.

" A little." Nightwolf said chuckling. " But after seeing them try to pull it off. You would forget that these warriors are still young. I had my doubts. But then there was the other one."

Liu Kang and Seraea shot him questionable looks.

" I saw him on the way here." Explained Nightwolf. " He was a tourtured soul. He was talking to two hedgestones. I showed him how to feel the animality. Imagine my surprise when he changed. His mind was clouded by so many emotions. Guilt, Hate, Sadness, and Rage. These emotions triggered his transformation and he became a wolverine."

Seraea shot a glance towards Liu Kang.

" Surely he doesn't mean....."

Liu Kang could only shrug his shoulders.

Just then a howl echoed. Three turned to Wildguard's direction. They had finally done it. They unlocked their animailties!

" You all have past." Nightwolf told them. " Now you can become the animal within you."

Just then a servant of the queen entered.

" I'm sorry to interupt you all, but Queen Sindel wishes to see you all."

Liu Kang bowed to her. Then he turned to his warriors.

" Let's go." He told them.

Wildguard reverted to their human forms and hurried on to Queen Sindel.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter didn't make any sense. I'm trying to hurry the story along. READ AND REVEIW!!


	8. Turning the Tide

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

" We have found out that Justice has split his group up." Sindel explained to the group. " Vallah, Zirion, and Exor were sent to the realm of order. Voodoo,Pagan,Phobos, and Grox are in the realm of Chaos. What it seems they are doing is they are going to rebuild the two realms in Justice's twisted vision."

" Who will be the ones to go to the realms?" Asked Cj.

" I shall send Maya, Zac,and Rahzgriz to the realm of Order. Going to the realm of Chaos will be Jenny, Adrian, Cindy, and Darkhart." She planned. " The rest of you will wait here for their return."

Marquita, Seraea, Jamal, and Cj bowed. Liu Kang opened two portals. One going to Chaosrealm. The other going to the realm of Order. The two groups jumped through them.

After a while. Jamal and Cj conversed amongst each other.

" You think we can do it?" Asked Cj.

" Do what?" Asked Jamal.

" Kill Azarel, Urizien, and Rayne?"

" I want to believe that, but you're forgetting. They stole human bodies and are using them like they own them. I don't want to be responsible for their deaths."

Just then Nightwolf overheard them.

" There is a way for you to be able to defeat them without killing them." He told them. " The legendary heaven's purifying strike. By focusing your energy into this attack, it will allow you to cleanse the opponent of their evil ways, expelling the demon turning it's host back to normal. I could teach you this strike. It will not be as easy as learning an animality but it will be effective."

Jamal and Cj turned to each others directions and nodded.

" We're in." Jamal said. " But I've got a question."

Nightwolf looked at Jamal.

" Yes?"

" Did my brother learn this technique?"

" He's actually still trying to learn it." Nightwolf answered. " As I said before. His mind is clouded by emotions. To perform this technique your mind must be clear and serene. Something that you two have. Now let us begin."

As they began learning the secret techniques of the purifying strike. Seraea and Marquita conversed.

" I've never been this close to anyone in my time." Seraea told her mother.

Marquita looked at her.

" What do you mean?" She asked.

" I mean besides the fact that you're all dead in my time. The only person that I really hung out with was Uncle Darrius." Seraea answered. " In my time the only things I have of you and Dad are old fight tapes and this..."

Seraea undid the necklace from around her neck and handed it to Marquita. Marquita studdied it. It was a ball and chain type necklace with a purple tribal like emblem. Marquita took a closer look at it and was completely stunned. The tribal emblem was actually two letters. An H and a B.

" Yeah this is definitely Reese's." Marquita said giggling.

" He didn't give it to me. I got it after he died. Mom you gave it to me before you died." Seraea told her.

Marquita decided she would try and change the subject.

" So where did you get your style of fighting from?" She asked.

" I learned a little Muay Thai from Zac. A little Capoeira. And by watching yours and Dad's old fight tapes. I managed to copy some of your moves and combined it all into one lethal style. I don't have a name for it. But I'm thinking of one.'

" What is it?" Asked Marquita.

" Shourai Kihaku Ken. Future Soul Fist." Answered Seraea. " What do you think Mom?"

" And you managed to copy mine and Reese's fighting styles?"

Seraea nodded.

" Well let's see what you can do." Marquita challenged. She got into her stance.

Seraea smiled at her mom. And got into her stance as well. Seraea combined the stances of both Zac and Reese into one. Seraea charged towards her mother and leapt into the air with a front flip. She then brought her heel down but Marquita moved to the side. Just as she landed she got into a capoeira like position and used a windmill kick but Marquita parried the kicks. But Seraea jumped out of the capoeira style and into the Muay Thai style that started with a knee attack and ended with Seraea landing on her feet and then turned around and attack with a reverse elbow. Marquita parried all these moves but she didn't catch Seraea as she jumped up and kicked Marquita in the chest then barrell rolled out of the way. Marquita was shocked.

" You really weren't kidding." She said. " You really did combine those four styles into one."

Seraea smiled.

" And the fact that even though we're not around in your time, but yet you're still fighting. It makes me so proud of you." Marquita told Seraea.

Suddenly tears began to flow from the young girl's eyes. Marquita walked up to her and held her as she cried her heart out.

" You've been through so much but yet you are so young." Marquita said to her. " We will do what you can. Don't push yourself so hard. You're only one person."

Queen Sindel and the others watched this moment.

" I've been pushing them so hard. I've completely forgotten how young they all are." She said riddled with guilt.

" That's true but this is the path that they chose." Liu Kang reminded her. " The best we can do is guide them and give them advise."

" That is true too Liu Kang. But I after seeing Marquita and Seraea, I can't help but think about this."

Kitana looked to her mother sadly.

" Mother are you okay?" She asked.

" I'm fine my daughter." Sindel replied.

The warriors then continued to watch as Marquita comforted her future daughter.

MEANWHILE

Jamal and Cj faced two posessed humans that Nightwolf summoned. They were both having problems learning the purifying strike. But Nightwolf was patient. He helped them in anyway he could.

" Remember you must find the pressure point to make the move effective." Nightwolf told them. Then he channeled his power into an arrow and took a shot at one of the posessed humans. Instead of killing him like Jamal and Cj did, the arrow purified the human making him normal.

" It always doesn't have to be your fist, the strike comes from." Nightwolf instructed them. " It can come from a ki blast, a weapon, or anything else you want it to come from. But it must be from your inner strength."

Jamal and Cj began to practice using the purifying strike once more.

IN CHAOS REALM.

Cindy ducked under an attack by Phobos. Known for having the most deadly but fastest hands in Earthrealm, Cindy may have bitten off more than she could chew. It was a battle of the toughest woman in earthrealm vs the self proclaimed strongest oni in the netherealm. He swung a massive fist at Cindy who ducked under it and countered with a machine gun punch combo. She unleashed mulitple punches to the sternum of Phobos. But when she was done. Phobos simply laughed at her and swiped her to the side. Cindy flew off and crashed through a glass window. Adrian fought fiercely with Voodoo while trying to dodge the undead god's poison laced claws. Voodoo then telported behind Adrian and tried to stab him but Adrian got behind him by using the zanzoken and Adrian attacked with a spinning roundhouse kick. Pagan and Jenny were locked in a stalemate. Neither scorceress could gain an advantage.

" What age are you, little girl?" Mocked Pagan. " Nineteen? Twenty? I've been doing this since you were in kindergarden. This is like, Ares up against a ninety-seven pound shrimp!!"

Pagan's blast proved to be too much for Jenny as she was thrown back into a brick wall. Jenny kipped up and decided to use her twelve kicks style instead. Pagan tried to pounce on Jenny but Jenny kicked her in the jaw knocking her back. Jenny charged towards Pagan and executed a well placed carnival kick that kicked Pagan into the air. Jenny jumped up and did a chain of kicks before knocking Pagan back into the ground. Before Pagan could get up, Jenny was on her again, assaulting her with lethal kick that would kill any normal person. Pagan was stunned.

" Not bad." Pagan congratualted. " You obvisously have skill with the martial arts as well."

Jenny didn't speak. Instead she charged towards Pagan. She fell right into her trap. Pagan stopped Jenny by gaining control of her body.

" Now you're mine." Hissed Pagan.

Grox jumped into the air with ease. With the intent of smashing Darkheart into the ground. He succeeded.....Or so he thought. He felt himself being lifted up off the ground. He then heard a voice.

" It seems you don't have any real fighting abilities do you lard ass?"

Grox managed to look down and saw Darkheart's mouth less smile as he bore witness to the oni's physical strength. And with a huge heave, Darkheart launched Grox into the air at accelerating speed and then sent him crashing into the ground.

Using her dark arts. Pagan tossed Jenny around as if she weight only a mere forty pounds. Jenny was sent crashing into wall after wall. Until Jenny was unconscious. Pagan released her grip from Jenny and let her fall to the ground.

" Poor poor little scorceress." Pagan taunted. " It's a shame. You're talents in the black arts are second only to mine. You could've been a great apprentice to me. But it is now time for your demise."

Pagan to summon the Medusa head to finish Jenny off. But Jenny used the zanzoken and gotten behind Pagan. Summoning up what energy she had left. She dashed towards Pagan with her hand in front of her. Before Pagan could finish her attack, Jenny penetrated Pagan's body and dashed away from her. Pagan was stunned.

" What is the name of your technique?" She asked.

" Evil Detonation Device." Jenny answered. " You won't feel anything right now but soon you'll feel agonizing pain and within mere seconds your body will explode."

" You bluff." Pagan told her.

Jenny simply smiled.

" Are you sure about that?"

Pagan began to laugh evilly. But then she clutched her stomach in pain. Her body began to expand a little before returning to normal. Then expand again, then go normal. This cycle kept going until she finally exploded with a bloodcurdling scream. Jenny didn't flinch...not even to avoid the flying intestines or guts.

" Flawless Victory.....Bitch." Jenny silently whispered.

IN THE REALM OF ORDER.

Zac was slapped in the face by Zirion's tail. He was sent crashing into the ground. But as Zirion tried to attack him. Zac had an idea. Following in the footsteps of Jax. He punced the ground sending shockwave tremors towards Zirion and interupted his attack. Seeing a chance to strike, Zac jumped into the air and executed an elbow drop that landed on Zirion's skull. Seeing that it didn't have any effect on him. Zac flipped away from him.

" It's a shame boy!! You shouldn't have thrown away your precious weapons!!" Zirion mocked.

Zac simply laughed.

" You don't understand. This is all I need right here." He said proudly.

Zirion reared up on his hind legs. A mistake that he would pay for dearly. Zac charged under him and hit him in the groin. Zirion nearly doubled over in pain. Zac continued his assault by jumping up to Zirion's face and bashed it in with a knee. Zirion began to stumble. Zac then gave him an elbow to the gut, and then finished his combo by running up Zirion's torso and nearly crushed Zirion's skull using his elbow. The hybrid stepped back in pain. Zac charged towards Zirion again and they did battle once again. Even though Zirion had advantage over Zac by having four arms. Zac still continued to fight Zirion. But it didn't last long as Zac managed to defeat Zirion by blasting a hole through Zirion's midsection. Instead of slumping over like Motaro would. Zirion fell to the ground dead. Zac took a breath of relief.

Rahzgriz had no problem facing Exor. In reality Rahzgriz was actually more powerful than Exor. Exor's only advantage was his cunning intellect. Which would prove to be Exor's downfall as Rahzgriz pummled the alien war god into submission and embedded a nearby sharp branch into his forehead.

Maya and Vallah were both warrior princesses. Before their battle, they both prayed to the gods and goddesses. Afterwards their battle was extremely fierce and long. Rahzgriz tried to help Maya ( During the times they fought side by side. Rahzgriz fell in love.) but Zac held him back.

" That's something you shouldn't do." Zac told him. " Amazon women like Maya and Quita tend to want to finish a fight by themselves."

Rahzgriz gritted his teeth but he didn't move. He could only watch as Maya bravely fought Vallah.

_" Maya don't you dare die on me."_ He thought to himself.

IN THE REALM OF CHAOS.

Adrian stumbeled back a few feet from Voodoo. He rose his hand to his face and realized that Voodoo had poisoned him. Adrian knew he had to finish the fight quickly before he succumbed to the effects.

" You know Voodoo. This whole time I was just toying with you." Adrian said. " But now I'm going to stop playing around and finish this fight."

" Oh really?" Voodoo asked.

Adrian began to summon all his strength. The atmosphere began to react to this event as rocks began to levitate around the battlefield. With a loud battle cry, Adrian's hidden power exploded from his body like a geyser.

IN EDENIA

Sindel beckoned the others

" Do you feel that?" She asked.

Liu Kang felt it as well.

" That's Adrian." He replied. " I knew he was powerful, but not that powerful."

Nearby Jamal and Cj paused in their lesson and smiled at each other.

Elsewhere Marquita and Seraea felt the power surge as well.

" Mom. That's Adrian." Seraea said. " If he's that powerful...."

" Yep." Marquita told her daughter. " At that level. Adrian is as powerful as Me, Cindy, Reese, Jamal,and Cj."

Marquita looked down at her hands. She then closed them as a sense of determination.

" Time for me to work my ass off again." She declared.

Seraea looked at her mother with pride.

" I'll help you mom." She said.

The duo ran back to the palace to train.

BACK IN THE REALM OF CHAOS

Adrian's power continued to sky rocket. For the first time since the battle started. Voodoo felt a chill of fear tingle in his spine. Adrian finally appeared from the smoke. His white ki aura flared with each step he took.

" Now Voodoo. Let's finish this. " He said.

Even though fear corroded his body, Voodoo charged towards Adrian and impaled his claws into Adrian....or so he thought. Thanks to his recent power up. Adrian's speed also increased. Voodoo turned around to a kick in the face. Voodoo crashed into the ground a slid a few yards.

Nearby Jenny watch as her love fought.

_" He's come a long way."_ She thought to herself. _" His curse really did become his gift."_

Cindy and Phobos were locked in a stalemate. The energy from their fight whipped across the sky like lighting.

" Impressive woman!!" Phobos said. " I have the most powerful fists in the netherealm, but who would've guessed that a mere woman of earthrealm could rival me?!"

Cindy smiled.

" Thanks." She said. " But lets stop the B.S and get down to business. Shall we?"

They let go of each other's fists and continued their fight. Darkheart toyed with Grox for a while before deciding to finish the fight. He unleashed a barrage of punches before uppercutting the beast into the air. As Grox fell from the sky, Darkheart struck the ground with his fists. And a bunch of jagged bades shot up and impaled Grox. But Darkheart wasn't done. He summoned up more power into his hands. He clasped them together, which made the blades move and slice Grox into nothing. The huge beast was no more.

Cindy's body was battered, scared, and bruised. But she didn't give up. Not even when Phobos slugged her in the jaw as she got up. Phobos stalked his prey, but then noticed something was wrong. Cindy was laughing.

" What is so funny?" He asked.

" You." Cindy replied. " You think I got to where I am now without learning how to take a punch?"

Phobos looked at her with confusion

Cindy smiled at him and charged towards him. Phobos swung at her but she dodged the punch with ease and countered with a speedy right hook. Phobos stumbled back.

" There's two things I learned about you during this fight." She told him as she changed from boxing to chinese boxing. " One you're one dimenional. You worked on the upper part of you body. Not the lower body. Two. Your punches are strong, but all you're throwing is muscle. There's no speed in your punches at all."

" What is your point woman?"

" Only this."

Cindy charged towards Phobos again. But this time she was ready. Cindy slid under Phobos feet. As she slid under him she executed a leg sweep that knocked him off his feet. Phobos fell to the ground but Cindy wasn't done. As Phobos got to his feet, Cindy unleashed an amazing spinning roundhouse kick that hit Phobos in the jaw. He crashed into the ground. Cindy decended from the sky and stomped on Phobos' chest, crushing his ribs and his heart. With his dying words he spoke.

" Who are you?" He asked.

" The baddest woman in Earthrealm." Cindy replied.

She held out her palm and obliterated Phobos with a ki shot. Cindy then walked over to her other commrades. Darkheart nodded at her while Jenny healed Adrian's poisonous wound.

" I can't believe we won." Cindy said.

" They were tough but we managed to pull through." Jenny added.

" The War Gods aren't as tough as Justice says they are." Adrian chimed in.

But Darkheart informed them all.

" Maybe so but there's still Anubis and Warhead." He told them. " From what it seems, it looks as if they are Justice's most powerful War Gods. We must be...."

Darkheart didn't finish his sentince as he gripped his body in pain. The others looked at him with fear.

" Darkheart!! I'll heal you!!" Jenny offered.

But Darkheart held his hand up.

" No! Every oni goes through this in their life span!" He told her.

" Goes through what?" Cindy asked

Just as she said that, Darkheart was bathed in a right light. The others sheilded their eyes. A couple of seconds later. Darkheart emerged from the light a new oni. His wrists and ankles were heavily armored and covered with spikes. Around his neck was a blood red tattered and shredded shroud that flapped in the air and his chest bared a tribal design on it. The others were speechless.

" Uh Darkheart." Jenny began.

" Don't worry." Darkheart told her. " I am the same Darkheart who just fought along side you. I just went through my evolution stage."

The three looked at each other.

" As I told you before. All oni go through this stage. Evolution if you may." He explained to them. " It may take an oni a few years. Maybe even up to a decade. But it happens eventually."

Just then a portal opened up.

" Let's go back to Edenia. Man they're gonna freak out when they see you Darkheart." Cindy said to them.

The evovled oni smiled with his eyes as the four warriors jumped through the portal.

IN THE REALM OF ORDER.

Rahzgriz and Zac watched the brutal battle between the two warrior princesses. Rahzgriz clinched his fists as he watched Maya struggle. Both women were battered and bruised but they were too stubborn to back down.

" You are quite skilled warrior." Vallah commended. " May I ask your name?"

" I am the princess of the amazons. I am Maya." Maya responded. " What is your's?"

" I too am a warrior princess." Vallah told her. " I am Vallah."

Maya smiled as she rose to her feet. Vallah followed behind.

" It's an honor to face such a worthy advisary." Vallah told Maya.

" I wish the rest of the War Gods felt that way." Maya said.

" I wish the same thing." Vallah said. " But they are my brethern. And I can't betray them. So now I must finish this fight."

Vallah drew her sword.

" As will I Vallah." Said Maya as she rose her spear.

" Here we go." Zac said.

The two women charged at each other and through each other. Maya began to cough up blood.

" MAYA!! NOOOOO!!" Yelled Rahzgriz.

He tried to get to her but once again Zac held him back.

" Look again." He said to him.

Rahzgriz looked and saw Vallah drop to the ground.

" Very impressive....Maya...Warrior Princess." She said as her last breath escaped from her lips.

Maya stabbed her spear into the ground. She blasted a hole into the ground deep enough for a burial. She lifted Vallah and layed her inside.

" Vallah out of all the War Gods. You were a true warrior. And so I honor you by burying you as a true warrior." Maya said.

After she was done, Maya grabbed Vallah's sword and placed it as a grave marker. She said a few prayers for her defeated adversary before returning to her allies.

" You alright?" Asked Zac.

" Yes..I'm fine." Maya replied.

She turned to Rahzgriz who smiled. She returned the gesture.

" Let's go back to Edenia." she said to them.

A portal opened up for them and the three traveled back to Edenia.

BACK IN EDENIA

Jamal and Cj were almost done learning the purifying strike.

" Remember you must focus your power into this attack." Nightwolf instructed them. " Think about losing your loved ones to a body possesor."

Those words suddenly sparked a fire in Jamal's eyes. He thought about the one person who stood beside him while he lived his double life. As a rapper, and as a hero. The possesed human changed forms. When the transformation finished Jamal was at a lost for words.

" Tiff?" He managed to choke out.

But he got no answer. Instead she punched him in the jaw. He backed away but she was quick. She punched him again.

" What the hell kind of sick joke is this Nightwolf?!" Jamal called out.

" This isn't a joke. You must face your fear Jamal otherwise you won't succeed." Nightwolf explained to him. Then Nightwolf turned to Cj.

" As for yours."

CJ's target turned out to be Sindel.

" That's some bullshit." Cj grumbled.

Sindel attacked Cj with no remorse. He stumbled back as well.

" Yo Jamal!! We're not facin Sindel and Tiff." Cj called out to his cousin.

" Then what the hell are we fightin then."

" Devils my nigga."

Tiff knocked Jamal down to the ground. Just as she went in for the kill. Nightwolf's voice echoed in Jamal's head.

_" Face your fear. Save her."_

Jamal kipped up and struck Tiff in the forehead. Energy surged through her and Jamal. The red ki aura that surronded Tiff was now a serene blue. Jamal had learned the purifying strike.

Nightwolf smiled as he turned to Cj. Cj landed a few feet back from Sindel. He charged at her. He brought his hand foward unleashing a small ki blast. It conected with Sindel but instead of destroying her it released the demon within her. Changing her ki aura from red to blue. Cj had learned the strike as well. Nightwolf's work was done.

" I am proud of you two." He comended them. " With this attack you'll be able to free the captors."

Jamal and Cj bowed to him. Just then one of the palace guards came in.

" Jamal! Cj! You must come to the throne room!!" He said.

Not asking what was going on. Jamal, Cj, and Nightwolf all went to the throne room where Queen Sindel, and the others were waiting.

" What's up?" Asked Cj.

" We have a visitor little brother." Kitana growled.

Cj and Jamal turned and saw Justice bowing in front of them.

" So has her majesty set eyes on our battlegrounds?" He asked.

Sindel looked around.

" It seems we haven't yet." Sindel said to them.

" How about I chose the battle grounds?"

Everyone turned around and saw Marquita walking up to them.

" It's on Earthrealm." She told them. " Wake Tech Campus."

Justice looked at her with intrigue.

" Very well. We shall meet on that battle ground gladiators." He said. " I'll give you all seven days to train and rest."

He opened a portal and left. Queen Sindel stood up to make a speech. Just as she did. The two teams dispatched to the realms returned.

" All of you listen." She began. " Justice is getting ready to strike us with everything he has. We must be ready. Wildguard you all must train to your hearts content. We will assist you in any way possible."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

" For today you all have earned some rest." Liu Kang told them. " Use it wisely. The next six days will be grueling for you."

Wild Guard left to their chambers to rest up and ready for the next six days.

A/N: HOLY CRAP!! This chapter was long as hell. But it's winding down for the final battle. READ AND REVIEW


	9. New Found Power

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

IN THE NETHEREALM

Justice had just heard about the failures of the two groups.

" If anything they were lucky that they were finished by Wild Guard and not by my hands." He growled. His sister Rayne watched him seethe with anger.

" They've chosen their battle grounds, what now?" Asked Rayne.

Justice and Rayne walked into the sparring arena where Azarel,Urizien,Anubis and Warhead trained. The four warriors stopped and bowed to Justice before continuing.

" We shall now begin our battle plans my sister." Justice told her. " You will be a key figure. You will lead the covictors into Edenia and destroy it. Kill all the children and elderly. But the men and women will be spared. Only so they can rebuild the realm in my image. While you're there. You can face Cj and finish him."

Rayne bowed to her brother. She then joined the other four in training. Awaiting the moment she would face Cj one more time...in Mortal Kombat.

IN EARTHREALM

Reese stood in between the graves while the spirits of Tristan and Chelsea spoke with him.

" So why are you here?" Asked Chelsea.

" Closure." Reese answered.

" Closure?" Tristan asked. " I thought you had that already man."

" But there's something else that's bothering you." Chelsea pointed out. " What is it?"

" I may have lost my reasoning of why I fight." Reese answered. " Ever since that fight with Onaga. I felt as if I was acting on pure rage."

The two siblings looked at each other and nodded. Then they extended their hands. Reese took them.

" Where are we going?" He asked.

" Find closure, and to find your reason to fight again." Chelsea answered.

" And to find your balls." Tristan joked.

The three disappeared into the unknown.

IN EDENIA

For the past six days Wild Guard went under a strict but yet grueling training regime. Whether it was racing through out the city, climbing the cliffs in the edenian ruins, or sparring, they endured it.

Jenny summoned three skeleton warriors to do battle with Adrian. With his hidden power unleashed Adrian defeated all three of them. He then shot a blast at Jenny who blocked it with a skull wall.

Darkheart, Rahzgriz, Zac and Maya climbed the walls of the cliffs in the edenian ruins. Maya was one step behind them when she lost her footing. She nearly fell but Rahzgriz caught her hand. He pulled her back up to his level. Maya blushed a little and thanked him before continuing on.

IN THE CITY

Jamal, Adrian, and Cj dashed through out the city with the hopes of becoming faster. Cj was in the lead for a while but then he lost his balance and Adrian gained the lead. But out of no where Jamal got in front of him. The two were neck and neck until Cj jumped down from a building and got back in front of them. This continued on back and forth between the three.

IN THE PALACE

Marquita and Cindy locked horns once more. Marquita executed a spin kick, but Cindy evaded it by backflipping away from the attack, but Marquita was still on her. Marquita then tried a rushing right punch but Cindy ducked under it and tried a back hook kick, but Marquita ducked under that attack and executed a backfist but Cindy ducked under it and the two sisters were locked in a stalemate. Seraea could only watch with insperation and awe as her mother and aunt sparred. Their movements and attacks flowed and crashed like water. The two sisters stopped and turned to Seraea.

" You can join us." Marquita told her. " You have to train too young lady."

Seraea smiled as she jumped up and joined in the sparring session.

Unknown to them all Reese and the siblings watched their every move.

" Look at them Reese." Tristan told him. " You should be there training with them. Not wallowing in depression."

Chelsea then laid eyes on Seraea.

" I watched that girl while you guys were in Empire City." Chelsea told him. " While she has her mother's bravery, kindness, and beauty. She has your aggression, relentless ferocity, and unpredictable nature."

" Is that a bad thing?" Asked Reese.

" She perfect." Chelsea answered. " She is balanced between light and dark."

" But the problem is that we don't exist in her time." Reese explained to her.

" We know." Tristan reassured him. " We over heard her talking about it when she first came to this time. She's lived a tragic life."

Reese looked down at his daughter as she sparred with her mother, and aunt.

" Reese." Tristan began. " You alright?"

Tristan saw his friend's fist clench. Tristan smiled.

" What's your reason?" He asked.

" To fight for my daughter's sake. And to prevent the future from happening." Reese answered.

Tristan placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

" Now that you found your reason to fight. My work is done." Tristan said.

" Where are you going?" Reese asked.

Just as he said that, a light came down from the heavens and surronded Tristan.

" It's my time man." Tristan replied. " Chelsea's work is far from done though. I'll see you on the other side man."

Tristan floated up into the clouds as he began his travel home. Reese turned to Chelsea.

" It's time." She said.

Chelsea grabbed Reese's hand and they left. Below them, Marquita, Cindy, and Seraea saw the light.

" What the hell was that?" Asked Marquita.

" An angel found his way home." Seraea said.

Cindy and Marquita looked at her.

" When I was young me and Grandma Janice used to look up at the sky. And she told me when ever there was a strange light of purity, It meant that either an angel found his way home, or God has called someone home."

The two sisters smiled.

" Even in those dark times. Mom still has that strong faith." Cindy said.

" In my time, faith is all everyone could have." Seraea said sadly.

Marquita saw how uncomfortable the conversation was getting so she changed the subject.

" Hey let's continue our training." She said.

The three women continued their training.

IN EMPIRE CITY

Reese and Chelsea stood back at the gravesite.

" Now that Tristan is gone, it's my turn." Chelsea explained. " You've solved your first problem now to solve this last one. You wanted closure."

Reese nodded.

" Well let's go someplace we promised each other to go." Chelsea commented.

Chelsea took his hand and they disappeared.

IN EDENIA

Queen Sindel called Wild Guard into the throne room.

" This is the sixth day." She told them. " You all have been training very hard for tomorrow. At this time I would like you all to rest."

They all looked at each other.

" Rest?" Asked Cindy. " At a time like this?"

" Yes Cindy." Sindel replied. " You are warriors. Not machines."

The heroes all looked around for a while. Then they nodded.

" You may either stay here or you are free to travel to where ever you must go." Sindel informed them.

" I must go back to Outworld to check on my people." Rahzgriz told them.

" I must go to the village of the amazons." Maya added. " They must be worried about me."

" It seems you all have someone to ease their worry." Sindel told them. " Go to your loved ones and your people."

Half of Wild Guard left the palace while Cj and Darkheart stayed behind.

" Don't you have Lena to check on Darkheart?" Asked Kitana.

" She isn't Lena anymore." Darkheart replied. " She is Amaterasu."

Sindel looked at him at the sound of that name.

" Amaterasu?" She asked. " As in the goddess of protection Amaterasu?"

" Yes. She was the goddess the whole time."

" Where is she now?"

" I don't know. I just hope she's okay."

Then a light flashed through the throne room. When it faded out a form emerged from it. Darkheart was speechless.

" Amaterasu..." He choked out.

" Yes Darkheart it is I." The Goddess said to him. " It seems you have finally evolved."

" Uh...yeah."

Cj looked at Darkheart and Amaterasu.

" Yeah..I'm gonna go do some prince stuff." He said.

" I'll come with you." Sindel added.

" Come on Liu Kang. We have to talk as well." Kitana said as she grabbed a confused Liu Kang.

" Talk about what?" He asked.

Kitana gave him a seducive smile and giggle.

" You'll see." She told him.

Jade left to find the Edenian Guards leaving Darkheart and Amaterasu alone. Darkheart took this time to change into his human form.

" I never got the chance to thank you for watching over me." Amaterasu explained to him. " Everytime I was cold, sad, or hungry, you were there for me. Not once did you turn your back on me. You stayed with me until the end. I'm so grateful to you."

Darkheart didn't answer back he just listened.

" I'm going to return to my status as Elder Goddess. But I wanted to see you one last time." She said to him. " And to do this...."

Amaterasu leaned in and gave Darkheart a long passonate kiss.

Just then a portal open with Raiden emerging from it.

" Amaterasu....It's time." He told her.

She unlocked her lips from Darkheart and walked through the portal. She looked at him one more time and smiled. Darkheart lowerd his head in sadness as he reverted back to his oni form.

IN EMPIRE CITY.

Chelsea and Reese walked around the streets of the city until they arrived back at their starting place. The two of them sat down and looked up to the sky. Suddenly a light engulfed Chelsea inside. Reese watched in horror, but then his horror turned into shock and disbelief. Chelsea stood infront of him. Not as a spirit but as flesh and blood. Reese held his hand out to her and carressed her face. She closed her eyes and smiled at the touch of his hand.

" I can say that I was given my body so I could sovle this problem." Chelsea told him.

" So what's the first destination?" Asked Reese.

She pointed to a direction. Reese turned around.

" Melchiah Tower." He said.

Chelsea jumped into his arms. Reese grew his angel wings again and flew off.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN EARTHREALM

Jamal knocked on a door. Someone came to it and opened it. It was Jamal's girlfriend Tiff.

" You got time to talk?" He asked.

She nodded and came outside.

" I'm sorry if I caused you to worry." He began. But she cut him short.

" The fact that you came to see me is all I need." She said to him.

She embraced him with a hug. After a while she began talking.

" I'm scared Jamal." She said.

He looked at her.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" I'm scared that you're gonna go fight and get yourself killed. I worry everytime you fight."

" I know. But Tiff babe you've got to understand. I'm a chosen warrior. No matter the pain. I've got to keep fighting."

Tiff looked annoyed.

" You are stubborn and hard headed as hell." She said. But then she smiled at him.

" But that's what I love about you."

She embraced him one more time.

" But promise me you'll come back alive."

Jamal looked at her.

" You know it baby." He told her.

The two kissed under the night lit sky.

ELSEWHERE

Marquita, Cindy, and Seraea all sat down and relaxed.

" So what are you gonna do after you leave from here?" Cindy asked her niece.

" I'm going back to my own time and face the siblings and the War Gods." Seraea replied. " I can't let those asstards get away with all the things they've done."

Marquita gave a stern look.

" Just because you're nineteen don't mean I won't punish you young lady." She said jokingly. " You watch your tone."

Seraea sheepishly looked down at her shoes.

" Yes ma'am." She said.

The two sisters laughed at this gesture. Then after a while things got serious.

" So what do you guys think of our chances of winning this battle?" Asked Cindy.

" We have to be." Replied Marquita. " Otherwise we're screwed."

" I wonder what dad is going to do." Said Seraea. " He really seemed determined to stay near those two hedgstones."

Marquita looked up.

" Hedgestones?" She asked.

" Yeah." Seraea replied. " Before we left Empire City, Dad stayed behind talking about closure."

Cindy and Marquita looked at each other.

" Should we go to him?" Asked Cindy.

" No. Let's give him his space." Marquita said to them. " He'll return. Like Jamal said. Reese isn't the type to let his friends down."

BACK IN EMPIRE CITY.

Reese and the now flesh and blood Chelsea had arrived at their destination.

" Here it is. Melchiah Tower." She said.

The two went inside. The place was a complete mess. It was as if it was burned to the ground.

" The people must have ransacked the building." Chelsea said. " Afterwards they must have burned it."

She then turned to Reese.

" Do you remember that battle you had with Melchiah?" She asked.

Reese closed his eyes.

" I will never forget that battle." He said.

FLASHBACK

A huge thunderstorm hit Empire City hard. Rain fell from the heavens like bullets, and lighting stabbed the sky and thunder echoed through out the city. But this didn't bother the two combatants fighting on top of Melchiah Tower. The twenty year old Melchiah, and the then 19 yr old Reese. The two fighters clashed in a deadly dance that would take the life of the loser. Melchiah suddenly grabbed Reese by the throat and flung him into the wall. Reese crashed through it and began to cough up blood.

" Please Reese!! You really think you can defeat me with those skills?" Melchiah asked arrogantly.

But Reese didn't answer him. The young man was fueled by rage and vengance. He stood back up and charged towards Melchiah in a fit of anger. Every attack Reese threw at Melchiah, it was parried or dodged. Melchiah then delivered an uppercut that shot Reese into the air. Before he came down Melchiah juggled Reese with a few punches that knocked him back into the air. Then focusing on his ki, Melchiah shot a blast from his palm that sent Reese even higher into the air and sent him crashing through the building. Melchiah then used the zanzoken and threw Reese back up to the roof of the building. Melchiah then began to taunt the fallen warrior.

" It's a shame Reese." Melchiah gloated. " If only you wouldv'e let me have Chelsea, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain. Nor would she be dead."

Something in Reese awoke at the hearing of those words. Just as Melchiah swung his fist to finish Reese off. It was stopped. Melchiah looked down and saw Reese's palm holding back his fist. Reese's head tiled up and he opened his eyes revealing them to be a dark blue. Melchiah stepped back and watched as Reese stood to his feet, threw his head back, and let out an intesne roar. As he did this, his purple ki arua flared higher and higher.

" Where are you getting this energy?!" Melchiah demanded.

Reese now glared at Melchiah with an evil looking smile.

" Now Melchiah you'll pay for the deaths of my friends, and for the pain and suffering you caused the good people of this city!!" Reese growled.

Melchiah charged towards Reese and connected with a punch to the face. But Reese didn't flinch or move. Instead he countered with a punch of his own that made Melchiah stumble back a little. But Reese wasn't done. He then connected with a 450 roundhouse kick. The more Reese attacked Melchiah his rage grew stronger. After attacking Melchiah a few times. The drug lord was at the edge of the building. With one more trump card up his sleeve. He summoned up what little energy he had left, Melchiah swung his fist at Reese. The impact caused a massive explosion atop the building. Some of the residents of the neighborhood came outside to see all the commotion. The old woman who Reese and the others knew began to smile.

" This is the day." She whispered. " This is the day when Melchiah will pay for his crimes."

BACK AT MELCHIAH TOWER.

Melchiah laughed as he realized his victory.

" So with all you power you're still to weak!!" Melchiah hooted.

But when the dust settled, Reese emerged unscathed. He rose an eyebrow.

" If thats all you got. You call yourself Melchiah the Great......for nothing." Reese mocked. Suddenly Reese began gathering energy. Melchiah became frozen with fear. He wasn't facing Reese. He was facing a monster.

" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you....YOU STRUCK OUT!!"

He charged towards Melchiah in a fit of pure rage. He unloaded a furious combo full of punches, kicks, chops, elbows, knees, and headbutts. He finished it with an uppercut that launched Melchiah higher then he did Reese. Reese used the zanzoken technique and unleashed a falling combo. Melchiah crashed into the ground. Reese summoned more energy into his fist to finish off Melchiah

" ANGEL FIST OF THE ZODIAC!!"

Reese's fist connected with Melchiah's heart. A pillar of energy shot up from the ground launching Melchiah into the air once more. Has he fell, Reese held his palm out. Melchiah looked and saw the energy blast getting ready.

" Please Reese let me...."

Melchiah didn't finish his sentence as the blast hit him so hard, it changed the direction he fell. He now fell from the sky to the ground....And to his death. Reese looked to the ground and saw Melchiah in a bloody mangeled and tattered heap. The people out in the streets came to see the outcome. Sure enough seeing Melchiah's dead body made the people cheer. They were freed from his tyranny and abuse. The old woman looked up and saw Reese.

" The avenging angel has saved us all!!" She said aloud.

Reese looked up to the sky as the heavens rain down.

" Good Riddance Melchiah." He said coldly.

FLASHBACK ENDS

" You really took that fight to him too." Chelsea said to him.

Reese looked around the tower.

" Yeah. I just wish it didn't have to be like this." He told her.

" Reese. Do you believe in destiny?" She asked.

" Yeah. Why?"

" Melchiah chose his destiny when he became a drug lord." Chelsea stated. " Just like when we chose our destinies when we became protectors. Destiny had a big turnout like this."

She walked over to Reese and rested her head on his chest.

" And besides. If you would have let go to Melchiah, I would've turned another one of his whores." She said. " So not only are you a savior to the people but to me as well."

Chelsea lifted her head and looked up at Reese. He began to feel a little better. Then she took his hand.

" Come on." She said.

" Where're we going?" He asked.

" Someplace where we all hung out."

Reese's wings grew out. Chelsea jumped into his arms and he took off.

BACK IN EDENIA

Cj stood outside on the balcony of his room when Sindel walked in.

" Are you nervous about the final battle?" She asked.

" I'm nervous about alot of stuff." Cj replied. " About how I'm good a prince I have to be. How this battle is gonna end. Everything."

" It is fine to be nervous." Sindel comforted. " It is a wall all warriors face."

She then kissed Cj on the forehead.

" You must be tired." She said to him. " Get some sleep young prince. You'll need it."

Cj smiled at her

" Thanks I'll do that." He said.

Sindel left the room. Cj stood looking out to the village. He began to realize his new destiny.

Darkheart faded into the shadows into a silent slumber. Preparing for the battle that was to come.

OUTWORLD

Rahzgriz returned to his people. They all bowed to him, and he returned the gesture. Following behind Rahzgriz was Adrian and Jenny. The three made their way to the palace. There they were welcomed by the guardsmen and the freedom fighters who bowed to Rahzgriz.

" What do you require you excellency?" Asked one of the guards.

" Show Adrian and Jenny to a room." Rahzgriz replied.

" Yes your majesty."

The Guard took Adrian and Jenny to their room. Meanwhile a member of the freedom fighters entered.

" Emperor Rahzgriz." He address.

" Catch your breath." Rahzgriz told him.

" I'm sorry to bother you sir, but there is a group of women awaiting you outside the palace."

Rahzgriz was surprised by this. He went outside to see who it was. Standing in front of the palace gates were the amazons. Among them was Maya.

" What's wrong?" Rahzgriz asked.

" I wished to speak with you." Maya said. " But my warriors wouldn't let me go alone."

Rahzgriz smiled at this.

" Let them in." He ordered.

The palace gates opened and Maya and the amazons entered. Once inside. Rahzgriz welcomed them all.

" Would you all wait here?" Maya asked. " I'll be fine on my own."

The two warriors walked into the palace

IN EARTHREALM

Reese and Chelsea landed in front of an old building.

" You remember this place?" Chelsea asked.

Reese looked hard at the building before answering.

" This is the old dojo." He replied. " The old master here taught us everything we know in martial arts."

Chelsea nodded.

The two opened the door. Inside they were both shocked. The dojo looked as if had never been used. Candles were lit and it gave off a welcoming vibe.

" This place still looks the same." Reese said as he closed the door.

He looked around but Chelsea was no one to be found. Suddenly a package was thrown to him. He turned to the direction of where it came from. He saw Chelsea in a different uniform. The white dress she was wearing was gone. Replacing it were baggy red pants with a white seam going down. A red halter top, fingerless fighting gloves and foot protectors. Her hair was tied back into a bun with a few bangs and fringes in her face.

" What are you doing?" Reese asked.

Chelsea held her palm up and began to taunt Reese.

" Bring it Punk." She said." That package is you old gi."

Reese shrugged and got changed. He came back changed in his gi. The pants were black with a white flame design on the left leg that went up to the thigh. The right leg also had a white flame design but it went as high as the knee. Reese also had a matching top part of the gi, in a similar black and white color , as well as a purple belt with colored rims. On the back of the top was the kanji for the word, rage. His gauntlets and foot protectors were white and black as well. His hair was also tied back but left some hanging long in the back and a few strands in his face.

" Now that you've changed..." Chelsea said.

She charged towards Reese and leapt into the air and rained down with a few lighting kicks. But Reese parried them all. Reese tried a knee popper kick, but Chelsea jumped over the kick and struck Reese in the jaw. Reese stepped back a few feet away from Chelsea.

" What's the deal with this?" He asked.

" To see if you still got it." Chelsea replied.

Then she jumped in the air again.

" THOUSAND LIGHTING KICKS OF THE GODS!!" She yelled.

The speed of Chelsea was legendary amongst the people of Empire City. She attacked with such grace, and agility as well. Reese managed to parry most of the kicks, but a few caught him in the chest and face. He stumbled back some more. But this time he was ready for her. She charged towards him and jumped into the air again and attacked. But Reese stepped to the side and grabbed her sides. Chelsea burst into an insane fit of laughter as Reese tickled her. Finally she gave up and declared Reese the winner. Afterwards the two sat down for a break.

" So how do you feel now?" Chelsea asked.

" I feel a little better." Reese said. " Almost rejuvenated."

Chelsea stood up.

" Good." She said.

Suddenly she removed her clothing.

" Because now we're about to find out how much energy you've got left." She said seductively

She began to help Reese with his "problem" for the rest of the night.

IN OUTWORLD

Maya and Rahzgriz spoke on the balcony in Rahzgriz's room.

" I never got the chance to thank for the countless times you rescued me." Maya explained.

" It's okay." He told her. " You're my comrade. Comrades help each other."

Maya looked up at the outworld sky.

" Comrades." Maya said. " At first I thought I could only trust my amazon brethren. But after meeting Marquita and the others. I've begun to open my heart to the rest of the group. As I said before. Not all men are bad as I was taught."

Rahzgriz turned to her.

" Oh really?" He asked.

" Not at all." Maya said. " In fact I've had an eye for one of them on the team."

This sparked Rahzgriz's curiosity.

" Who?" He asked.

Maya didn't answer. Instead she took her arms and wrapped them around Rahzgriz's neck and embraced him in a kiss.

" You." She said.

After this display of effection. Rahzgriz came clean.

" Maya....." He started.

But she cut him off.

" I already knew before you told me." She said.

She embraced him with another kiss. Unknown to them Jenny and Adrian saw the whole thing. They closed the door behind them and went to the balcony of their room.

" Everyone is falling in love." Jenny said. " Makes you feel so good inside."

Adrian didn't answer her. Instead he pulled her in and kissed her.

" Adrian...." She started but he cut her off. He stepped back and got on one knee. Jenny began to cry. She knew what was happening.

" Jenny." Adrian said as he pulled the ring out. " Will you marry me?"

Jenny cried even harder.

" Yes." She whispered. " Yes."

Adrian put the ring on Jenny's finger and the two embraced.

IN EARTHREALM

Jamal and Tiff laid in each other arms.

" How's your brother doing?" Asked Tiff.

" From what we heard from Nightwolf, he's fine." Jamal said. " His mind is just wracked with guilt."

" Oh yeah from what happend." Tiff remembered. " How's he handeling that?"

" At first he was shaking it off like it was nothing. But now I dunno." Jamal said.

" I hope he's okay."

" If anything. He'll return to the fight." Jamal reassured her.

Tiff smiled and kissed Jamal goodnight before the two fell into a deep sleep.

ELSEWHERE IN EARTHREALM

Marquita stood outside looking up at the stars when Seraea came outside.

" How's Cindy?" Marquita asked.

" After she put her kids in the bed. She went to the sparring room." Seraea answered. " She said she wants to be ready for whatever happens."

Marquita nodded.

" You look up at the stars at night too Mom?" Seraea asked.

Marquita looked at her daughter.

" Yeah." She asked. " And what do you mean too?"

" Whenever I'm not training. I look at the stars as well." Seraea explained.

" Do you know any of the constelations?" Asked Marquita.

" Yeah. I learned them in astronomy class." Seraea replied. " If you look up and see three stars lined up in a row. That's Orion's belt. And the seven bright stars? That's the big dipper."

" So you do pay attention in class." Marquita said amazed.

" Yeah, when I'm not day dreaming." Seraea said sheepishsly.

" Just like yo daddy." Marquita joked.

The Mother and Daughter laughed as they looked at the stars together. Finally Marquita looked at Seraea.

" Go get some rest." She said.

Seraea obeyed and went back inside. Marquita looked back up to the sky for a little before going in the house herself.

MEANWHILE

Cindy was in the sparring room of the house. She was punching a bag furiously with all her strenghth.

_" We've got to be ready for this final battle." _She said to herself. _" I have to fight for my children's sake."_

JUSTICE'S SPIRE IN NETHEREALM

Justice called his remaining warriors together for one final meeting.

" Tommorrow is the grand battle!!" He anounced. " We will finish this war!!! The foolish WildGuard think that we won't be ready, But their wrong!!While we are in Earthrealm, Our sister Rayne will lead an attack from the Edenian Ruins and take them by surprise!!!"

There was a loud uproar from the soldiers.

" I'm sorry to question you M'lord." Anubis spoke.

" You've known me and served me for centuries Anubis." Justice told him. " If you have a have question. I'll answer it."

" There is only you, your siblings, two war gods, and the executioners. We'll need extra help m'lord." Anubis stated.

" That won't be necessary Anubis." Justice answered. " I have faith in all of you."

Those words eliminated whatever doubt Anubis had.

" Now if there aren't anymore questions. All of you get some rest." Justice told them. " Tommorow is the day of fate!!"

BACK IN OUTWORLD

Rahzgriz and Maya rested soundly in each others arms. Jenny placed her head on Adrian's chest and slept peacefully.

IN EDENIA

Cj's eyes slowly closed into a peaceful slumber. Kitana slumbered while in Liu Kang's arms. Jade looked up at the ceiling in her room before sleeping. Sindel cut the light off in her room, said a prayer for tommorow, and drifted into sleep. Darkheart awoke to realize, he didn't need sleep. Instead he joined the guardsmen for the night watch.

IN EARTHREALM

Cindy walked into the house to see Marquita and Seraea in the chairs sound asleep. She got two extra blankets and laid them on the two sleepers. She looked at the scene for a while before going to check on her kids. She smiled as she watched them both asleep. She went to her room and laid down.

_" Tommorow's is the day."_ She said to herself. _" Either we'll win or we're screwed."_

Cindy turned over and fell asleep.

ELSEWHERE

Zac returned to Boone and went to his room. As he was getting ready for tommorow, he turned and saw the cybernetic enhhancers on the wall. He looked at them for a long time.

" Didn't need 'em then. Don't need 'em now." He said proudly.

He jumped into bed and fell asleep.

EMPIRE CITY.

Chelsea and Reese laid in a naked heap covered by a nearby sheet. Chelsea rested her head on Reese's chest and wraped her arm around his neck.

" After all this time. You still got it." Chelsea said to Reese.

Reese could only smile.

" You do know that tommorow I'll fade away right?" Chelsea said sadly.

" I know." Reese told her. " As long as you're with me, I'm fine."

Chelsea smiled and cried at the same time.

" I'm glad I was able to have you atleast one last time." Chelsea said to him. " At least before you and Marquita concieve Seraea."

" What makes you think we'll do that?" Reese asked.

Chelsea smiled.

" You'll see." She said. " For the time being get some rest."

She kissed him and the two drifted off into a sweet slumber.

Through out the realms. Hero and villian alike slept. But tommorow will became the greatest battle ever. Will it lead WildGuard to victory? or to Ruin?

A/N: Sorry about all the mushy stuff. Just had to do this. You know like their final moments. The battle starts the next chapter. For now READ AND REVIEW!!


	10. Old Allies Return

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone (sans Reese) arrived at the palace. Liu Kang gave them a heads up.

" Alright this the battle of all battles!!" He told them. " I wish Reese was here with us. But we can't wait anymore. We have to go to the battle grounds!!"

Just then an edenian guard came in followed behind an amazon and an outworld guard.

" WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!" The edenian guard said.

" What's wrong?" asked Sindel.

" OUR SCOUTS HAVE REPORTED THAT THERE IS AN ASSAULT PARTY COMING FROM THE EDENIAN RUINS!!" The guard said. " A woman with pink hair is leading them!!"

Cj instantly knew who it was.

" Rayne..." He growled. He turned to Sindel.

" Let me lead the edenian army into this battle." He asked.

Sindel gave him a questionable look before deciding.

" Okay. Take the army and go to the ruins, but be careful." She told him.

" I'm going with him." Zac said. " When it comes to wars like this. I'm pretty useful."

Cj nodded and the two hurried out. Liu Kang turned to the others.

" Why are you two here?" He asked.

" There are even more forces within outworld!!" The outworld guard explained. " Right now lord Rahzgriz and m'lady Maya's forces have joined up to combat this enemy. Together they are strong but they won't last long!"

Maya looked at Rahzgriz.

" We must go and help our people." She said.

Rahzgriz nodded.

" Forgive us Liu Kang..." Rahzgriz started.

But Liu Kang stopped him.

" Go and save your people." He said. " Adrian and Jenny, go with them."

The four bowed before leaving. The only one's left were Marquita, Cindy, Seraea, Jamal, and Darkheart.

" So now you five are the ones left." Liu Kang said to them. " Are you ready for what's to come?"

" We were chosen by a prophecy to defend the realms." Said Marquita. " We're prepared to accept whatever happens in this battle....and we will win!!"

" Then let us go to the battle grounds and end this!!" Liu Kang yelled.

He made a portal and WildGuard jumped through.

EMPIRE CITY

Chelsea stood in front hers and Tristan's graves. Reese came up to her sporting a new look Chelsea made for him. He wore a new pair a baggy cargo jeans that had the same design as his gi. One white flame going up to the thigh. The other only go to the knee. He also sported a sleeveless hoodie with the same look as the top of his gi. But now instead of the kanji for RAGE. It was replaced with the kanji for DESTINY. Under the opened hoodie was his black zip up tank top. He wore his black and white gauntlets as well as his black and white shoes. She looked at him and smiled.

" It's almost time." She said. " I'll be rooting for you. And no matter what, Reese. I'll always love you."

She walked up to him and kissed him one last time as she began to fade away. She pulled away from him and smiled.

" Later." She said.

Reese looked up as she ascended to the heavens. Reese closed his eyes.

" You're going to fight young man?" A voice behind him rung out.

Reese turned around and saw the old woman who looked out for him and the others.

" Yeah." He said. " It's not going to be easy for me. I've got to fight for my friends sake. Alive or not."

" If you're going to go to the battle. Then you'll need this."

The old woman walked towards a door and opened revealing a Kawasaki motorcycle.

" Where did you find this thing?"Reese asked.

" My husband fixed it up before he died." The old lady said. " He never ridden them."

Just then the wind began to stir. Then it got stronger.

" The final battle is begining now." Reese said with new determination as he clenched his fists.

" It's your destiny to fight for the weak and innocent." The old woman said to Reese.

She threw him the keys. Reese started it up.

" Let the spirits of Tristan and Chelsea guide you!!" She said. " YOU KNOW YOUR PATH CHILD, NOW FOLLOW IT!!"

Reese smiled a genuine smile as he hurried on the battle. With the intent of winning.

ELSEWHERE

Justice and his army arrived on the battlefield first. The College that Reese attended before leaving.

" Not bad for a battle field." Justice said.

Just then a group of girls hurried up to Azarel.

" OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE JOHN MORRISON!!" she screamed.

Azarel thought for a moment and then smiled.

" Yes." He answered. " I am the Shaman of Sexy, The Guru of Greatness, The Weeknight Delight..."

Suddenly he slashed at the girl causing her to fall into pieces. Her friends screamed in terror as they ran off.

" And you executioner." He hissed.

" LET THE CARNAGE BEGIN!!" Justice yelled.

His followers and some of the executioners he took began to massacure the people around the college grounds. Urizien noticed a handicapped person on the ground. He started to finish the person off but the sound of a buzzsaw cut through the air. Urizien moved away as a bladed hat shot past him. The hat then ricochet off a wall....and back into Jamal's hands. Wild Guard had just arrived. On one side stood Justice, his brothers, his final two war gods, and two hundred execoutioners. The other side stood Wild Guard. Justice's final hurdle to supreme conquest. Liu Kang and Justice's voices shattered throughout the battlefield.

" ATTAAAAACK!!!"

IN EDENIA

Cj,Zac, and the Edenian Army made their way through the edenian ruins. Along the way, the captain of the army stopped them.

" You may have been crowned prince of Edenia only a week ago. But we will follow you to the death your highness." The captain said.

One by one the soldiers bowed to Cj.

" You know what you gotta do now man." Zac said to him.

" I know." Cj said.

He turned to them.

" I won't let you boys down." Cj said to them. " This battle will determine the fate of not only Edenia, but the other realms as well. We gotta make sure that we turn the favor in our side."

Cj's speech was met with a loud cheer from the army.

" Let's GO!!" Cj yelled. " Let's make the queen proud!!"

Just as he said that. A fireball hurdled towards them. But Zac punched it back. Then they saw the enemy army charging towards them. Lead by Rayne.

" THIS IS WHERE WE HOLD THEM!!" Cj ordered. " THIS IS WHERE WE FIGHT!!! THIS IS WHERE THEY DIE!!!"

" ARM YOUR SHIELDS BOYS!!" Zac yelled.

The edenian army hoisted their sheilds.

" Remember this day men." Cj continued. " For it will be yours for all time."

" EDENIA!!! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!!!" Rayne yelled.

Her answer was Cj shooting her the bird.

" YO BITCH!!" He yelled as he unsheathed Bakunetsu. " COME AND GET THEM!!"

IN OUTWORLD.

" What's the status of the armies?" Rahzgriz asked his officer.

" The oni and the executioners out weight us my leige." The officer answered.

Maya looked at Rahzgriz.

" This could be bad." She said.

" But we can't give up now." Adrian said.

Just then the men of the realm came up to them.

" We will help you." Their leader, Timaeus said.

" But you're mere villagers." Rahzgriz said. " Think of your families."

" That is why we wish to fight along side you." Timaeus replied. " And you've done so much for us Emperor Rahzgriz. We must repay you."

Just then the outworld resistance appeared with the villagers.

" It's true lord Rahzgriz." One of them said. " We will follow you. Even if it is to our deaths."

Rahzgriz turned to Adrian.

" You know I'm not going anywhere." He said to Rahzgriz. " I am the captain of the Resistance you know."

" And I can heal and ressurect as well." Jenny said. " If we all work together. We can win this war."

Rahzgriz looked around the table at his allies.

" Then let's end this war." He said.

BACK IN EARTHREALM

Darkheart ducked under an attack by an enforcer. He then bounded the beast with the chains around his forearms and violently ripped it in two. Cindy did battle with War Head. War Head shot three missiles at her. Cindy grabbed two under her arms and stopped the third one with her foot. She then sent them flying into the air where they exploded without casualties. But as she took this time to rest, War Head kicked her in the ribs. Cindy flew back a couple of feet but she got back to her feet, and conected with a right hook square in the jaw. War Head stumbled back and took some time to put his jaw back into place before attacking again. Anubis charged towards Marquita and tried an elbow but she moved to the side and chopped him in the back of the neck. Seraea and Azarel faced each other in a deadly dance that resulted in a showdown of Capoeira vs Capoeira. Jamal and Urizien furiosly dueled. Jamal tried a horizantal slash but Urizien parried it and slashed at Jamal, but Jamal ducked under it. Liu Kang turned to Justice.

" So the great Liu Kang will challenge me?" Mocked Justice. " This will be good."

" I'm fighting you not only as a protector." Liu Kang anounced. " But I am also fighting you as champion of Mortal Kombat."

Justice began to laugh.

" You're the reigning champion of Mortal Kombat now?" He hooted. " Well "champion". Let's see what you've got."

The two warriors clashed.

IN THE EDENIAN RUINS

The Edenian Army and Rayne's army clashed. Cj killed a few of the executioners before turning his attention to Rayne.

" Zac! You'll have to take over as commanding officer for the army!!" He said.

" Why?" Asked Zac.

Cj pointed Bakunetsu at Rayne.

" That Bitch right there." He said.

Zac nodded.

" Go get her bro." He said.

Zac charged back into the fight against the executioners while Cj charged towards Rayne. Cj jumped into the air and tried to end the fight early, but Rayne parried the attack with Deibiru Gokai. She jumped back and began to leap up the sides of the cliffs. Cj followed behind her. They arrived at the top of the cliffs.

" Why did you bring me up here?" Asked Cj.

" So we can have a clean fight." Rayne replied. " We've tied twice. It's time to see who's the strongest."

The two warriors charged towards each other and began their fight. Rayne went for a stabbing move but Cj moved away and executed a speedy swipe with Bakunetsu. But Rayne got away just in time before the attack killed her.

" You've gotten stronger Cj." Rayne cooed. " It's such a shame that I have to kill you."

" I'm going to kill you too." Cj told her. " But before I do that....."

He dropped Bakunetsu and charged towards Rayne and delivered a kick, she ducked under it and attacked with a punch to the jaw. Cj moved away and tried a knee but Rayne countered with an elbow that hit Cj in the jaw. He slid back on the ground a little. As he got back up, Cj was met with a knee to the sternum.

_" Dumbass, she's more ruthless than her brothers are. THINK DAMNIT!! THINK!!"_ Cj thought to himself.

IN OUTWORLD

Adrian ducked under an attack by a convictor and countered by thrusting his palm up to the convictor's nose. Maya thrusted her spear into the abdomen of an oni and violently shook it around until it exploded in a scene of guts, bones, and blood. Rahzgriz cut through an small group of oni and executioners by transforming into a dragon, and using his sharp talons. Jenny summoned a few undead warriors to aid in the assault while she tended to the wounded. Soon the entire realm became a battlefield.

BACK IN EARTHREALM

Liu Kang and the others weren't doing as good as their allies in outworld. Slowly, but surely, they're were being savagely beaten. The only one still standing was Darkheart. He turned to his allies.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL SITTING DOWN FOR!?" He bellowed. " THIS IS EASY!!"

But then Justice knocked him back. Darkheart landed near his allies.

" This was too easy!" Justice gloated. " How did you all manage to defeat my War Gods are beyond me. But your struggle shall end here!!"

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck Justice in the chest. He flew back a few yards.

" Actaually, Justice. You are the one who will fall." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see Raiden decending from the heavens.

" Master Raiden!"

" I didn't come alone my friends." He told them.

A portal opened up and Kung Lao,Jax, Sonya, Nightwolf, Kitana, Jade,Johnny Cage, and Ermac all appeared. Then the temperature took a nose dive as Sub Zero, and Frost appeared on the battle field.

" NOW JUSTICE!!" Raiden roared. " YOU WILL FALL TODAY!!"

The heroes of the realms stood together again. Justice and his allies regrouped.

" Master Raiden." Liu Kang started.

" Not to worry Liu Kang." Raiden told him. " Your other warriors are in good hands.

IN EDENIA

Zac and the Edenian Army almost lost faith until behind them came the Edenian Elite Guard. Led by Taven, Fujin,and Kenshi.

" It seems you shall need help Zac." Taven said.

Zac smiled.

" Right now it's just me, Cj, and the rest of the Edenian Army." Zac informed them.

" Now we must win this." Fujin said to them.

" Yes otherwise my people's life will be forever changed."

They all turned around and saw Queen Sindel marching towards them.

" I couldn't let you face this danger alone." She said to them. " Let alone my son. For now...LET US FIGHT FOR EDENIA!!"

The five warriors charged into battle with the army and the elite guard backing them up.

IN OUTWORLD

As the two sides fought. A firey tornado shot down from the sky. When it cleared. The executioners and wildguard where in for a surprise.

" Scorpion.." Jenny choked out.

Wondering who side he was. The heroes got their answer. Scorpion grabbed a near by enemy and snapped his neck. He was fighting along side the heroes.

" Why do you stand there?!" He asked. " If we don't destroy these creatures they'll destroy us and the realms!"

The heroes and their allies charged into battle. Soon two new allies made themselves known. In the form of Bo Rai Cho, and Li Mei.

IN THE HEAVENS

The reamaining Elder Gods, Suleia, Ozoboro, and Amaterasu watched the battle unfold.

" These mortals never cease to impress me." Suleia said.

" Yes. They are willing to fight not only for the safety of their realm, but for all the others as well." Ozoboro said. " They are honored heroes."

" True but now we must prepare for the time when the prophecy comes into to play." Amaterasu reasurred them. She then showed them another scene.

" The other half of the Prophecy hasn't arrived on the battle field yet." Amaterasu told them.

She showed them the scene of Reese hurrying to the battlefield.

" Remember. The brothers of fate are the ones who will end Justice's life." She reminded them.

BACK IN EARTHREALM

Although she wasn't as experienced in Capoeira as Azarel ( Who was using John Morrison's body), she still managed to stay one step ahead of him. She did a cartwheel evasion move that surprised Azarel then she attacked with three kicks. One striking the legs, the seconde one striking the ribs then the final one striking the head.

" You're pretty good girly." Azarel sneered. " But I'm better!!"

Azarel charged at the girl and did a backflip that ended with him landing on his hands and kicking Seraea in the face. He then did a helicopter kick that connected multiple times before doing a sweep that knocked Seraea off her feet and then kicked her in the face again. Then he got to his feet and kicked her through the wall. She was out cold. Slowly Azarel began to stalk her and finish her off. Marquita saw this and tried to get to her, but was knocked back by Anubis.

" Poor little girlie." Azarel mocked. " Too bad you must leave us now."

But just as he went in for the kill. Something knocked him back. Everyone stopped fighting and saw this. Azarel was knocked over by a....motorcycle. A chill went down Jamal's spine.

" He's here..." He said smiling.

" Bout time." Cindy said.

Seraea woke up to see her savior.

" Dad. You made it." She said before passing back out.

Reese had returned to the battlefield.

A/N: This story as well as the first two were really fun to do!! I hope I get as many readers in my next stories!! Read And Review!!!


	11. Round OneFIGHT!

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

EARTHREALM

Reese cradled Seraea in his arms while everyone stood gaping at him.

" Little lady. You've done enough." He said quietly.

Reese sat Seraea down to let her rest. Then he turned to Azarel.

" Sorry to keep you waiting Azarel." He said to Azarel This match between me and you has been postponed long enough."

" Yeah but the thing is Reese. You're going to die." Azarel announced.

" That would've been the case, if I was still that empty shell." Reese mocked. " Now I see clearly. Everything's come to light. I'm going to free John Morrison, then I'm going to kill you."

Azarel jumped into the air and tried an axe kick. But Reese caught his foot and countered with a high side kick that knocked Azarel, into a nearby building. Azarel jumped up and tried to attack Reese again. But Reese backflipped away from Azarel and did a 540 jumping roundhouse kick that hit Azarel in the skull. Then the two charged towards each other and disappeared in a flash and reappeared around the grounds. There was a shift in momentum thanks to Reese's arrival. Anubis tried a teleporting uppercut, but Marquita followed the trail of his ki and countered with her backlash kick. Liu Kang did his best to Cindy dodged all of War Head's punches before answering back with a few of her own. Raiden, and the others fought the executioners with ease.

IN OUTWORLD

Scorpion incenerated a few oni while Bo Rai Cho puked on the ground causing a few of the convictors to lose their footing giving Adrian an advantage. Jenny blasted an enforcer in the face causing his head to blow up. Rahzgriz, still in his dragon form spewed an energy blast from his mouth while Maya transformed into a jaguar. Meanwhile the outworld army, the resistance, the amazons, and the villagers, led by Timaeus, and Li Mei fought fiercesly against the invader in hopes of defending outworld.

IN EDENIA

While Zac and the other heroes fought with the executioners below. Cj fought with Rayne above them. Their swords clashed with furious rage as these two warriors clashed. Rayne tried to kill Cj with a secret blade hidden in her boots. While their swords were clashed, Rayne executed an axe kick but Cj used the zanzoken to evade the attack. She turned around and got hit by Cj's fist. She stumbled back a little.

" So you're pretty fast." She said. She then dropped her sword. Cj did the same. The two then proceeded to get into their fighting stances. Cj charged towards her and jumped into the air and executed multiple kicks. Rayne moved away and connected with a punch in the sternum. Then while He was still in the air, Rayne jumped up and booted him in the face. Cj slid across the ground for awhile. But Rayne didn't let up on her assault. While he was getting up, Rayne charged towards him and kicked him hard in the face sending him sliding some more.

" C'mon Cj." Rayne mocked. " I'm not that tough am I?"

Spitting up blood, Cj got back to his feet and charged at Rayne again.

EARTHREALM

While Raiden and the others finished off the executioners, the fights between Justice, and his followers against Liu Kang and his warriors was taken to the next level. Reese and Azarel were fighting everywhere around the school grounds, Jamal and Urizien locked in a stale mate. Marquita and Anubis grappled and headbutted each other until Marquita uppercutted him into the air and kicked him into a near by car. War Head and Cindy both showed signs of exhaustion. So they began to slug each other crazy. Finally Cindy fell to the ground exausted. War Head stepped back. When she showed no signs of moving. He walked up to her. Without missing a beat, Cindy's fist clenched and she executed an uppercut she dubbed " The Hail Mary". The attack hit War Head with so much force, he was knocked through an upstairs window. Cindy took this time to rest. Out of everyone the only person having problems was Liu Kang. Justice was stronger than any villian he had ever faced. Not even the combined strengths of Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shinnok, and Onaga could stop Justice. But he was none of the mentioned. He was Liu Kang. Not only the champion of Mortal Kombat, but also the protector of Earthrealm. He couldn't give up. But Justice's defeat wasn't his objective.

" I must say mortal." Justice said. " You're pretty strong. I see why you're the champion of Mortal Kombat."

Liu Kang didn't speak a word instead he kept his guard up.

" But still....YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!!!" Justice roared.

He charged towards Liu Kang and connected with a shoulder block. Liu Kang was sent flying into a near by post. But Liu Kang jumped to his feet again and prepared to face Justice again. But this time, Kung Lao, Jade and Kitana joined him.

" So now you're going to try four on one? This will be amusing." Justice gloated.

Liu Kang charged towards Justice and executed a side kick. Justice caught Liu Kang's foot but then, Kung Lao teleported behind him and tried a lotus punch, but Justice parried the attack. Soon the monks started an all out assault on Justice. But the demon king evaded and parried their attacks. Kitana and Jade combined their efforts and used ki blasts. But Justice still didn't fall. Justice then grabbed the two monks and flung them both into the ground, then he charged towards Jade and Kitana who charged back at him.....only be clotheslined. WIthout stopping, Justice charged towards Kung Lao and kicked him into the air. Then using a ki blast, Justice sent Kung Lao flying off. Then he turned his attention to Liu Kang. The protector got to his feet and tried to fight back. But Justice grabbed Liu Kang by the face and imbedded him into a wall. The four warriors where out. Justice then decided to watch the fight between Wildguard and his brethren.

EDENIA

Cj crashed into the ground. Rayne walked over to his fallen body. As she did, Cj used the zanzoken and suprised her with a kick in the lower back. She was startled by the attack.

" That was a dirty move Cj." She said jokingly.

" We maybe heroes,but we don't play by the rules." Cj explained.

He then attacked Rayne but she moved from his attack and Rayne elbowed Cj in the back of the head. Cj crashed into the ground once again. He was nearly out of power as Rayne moved in for her kill. Down below, Zac and the others fought off the executioners with little problem. Sindel turned her attention to Cj's fight.

" He's almost out of power!" She cried. " I have to help him!!"

She attempted to get to Cj, but Fujiin held her arm.

" I know it's tough, but you must let Cj handle this on his own." He told her.

" I lost him once! I can't lose him again!!"

" He's not going to die again." Zac told her. " The only reason he did the self sacrifice was to save Quita and the others. Now that no one is in his way, Cj's gonna fight this one out."

Sindel lowered her head. Then she looked to her allies.

" You two are right." She said. " I'll leave this to Cj."

The three returned to the battle to finish off the executioners.

OUTWORLD

Razhgriz's team were successful in defeating the Executioners. There was a loud cheer through out the realm.

" What do we do now your majesty?" Asked a guardsmen.

" For now you all must rebuild the villages." Razhgriz replied. " The rest of us will have to go to earthrealm and aid our allies."

" Then let's go." Scorpion said.

Razhgriz, Maya, Adrian, Jenny, and Scorpion ran to the portal while Bo Rai Cho and Li Mei stated behind with the people of the realm to rebuild their lives.

EARTHREALM

Reese and Azarel finally appeared again with Azarel tackling Reese into the ground, but his offense didn't last long. Reese got up and flung him into a wall. Urizien couldn't get an offense on Jamal either. The two brothers then decided to use their final attacks. Urizien and Azarel gathered energy into this final attack. Reese and Jamal decided it was time to end the fight as well. They too summoned up power for their final attacks. Elsewhere, Seraea rose to her feet to see War Head, who got up before her, and Cindy still brawling. She moved just as her aunt went flying through the building. She turned to War Head and charged towards him. War Head shot a missile at Seraea, but the young woman grabbed on of her swords and sliced it in two. War Head was suprised at the attack, but what really surprised him was when Seraea stopped. Then he saw why she stopped. Cindy lept over Seraea's head and sucker punched War Head in the jaw. Then Seraea knocked him back with her mother's signature Backlash Kick. War Head fell to the ground, but as soon as he got back up, Cindy and Seraea finished him. Reverting into Chinese Boxing, Cindy connected a ten hit combo that knocked War Head into the air. Then Seraea jumped up and unsheathed Fenrir and Bakunetsu. There was a slashing sound. Seraea then decended to the ground.....As well as the remains of War Head. Seraea hacked him into peices.

" One down, Aunt Cindy." Seraea said. Cindy smiled to her neice. Then they turned to Marquita. She assaulted Anubis and left him in a dazed state. Marquita broke into a run. She charged towards Anubis to finish him off. But as she ran towards him, she began to change. Fur grew out of her skin, her eyes turned into a golden color. Marquita changed into her wolf form. As soon as she got to Anubis, she slashed him into nothingness. She reverted back to normal. Marquita fell to the ground exhausted. Seraea and Cindy ran up to Marquita and held her up. The three turned to the four brothers. They all unsheathed their swords and charged towards one another. Then they broke through each other's defenses and slashed. The four stood still. Then Reese and Jamal fell to the ground making Azarel and Urizien the victors. Seraea's eyes grew wide with disbelief. Marquita turned her head and closed her eyes. Cindy was shocked at what just aspired. Raiden and the other warriors were stunned. The Outworld team had just arrived and they saw the outcome. Reese and Jamal...The brothers of fate...were dead.

EDENIA

Cj felt the mental connection with his cousins fade. His sadness fueled and seethe him with anger. He powered to his maximum level and glared at Rayne who was confused.

" NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT BITCH!!!" He roared. He charged towards Rayne. He gathered the ki in his right fist. She gathered ki as well into her palms. But what she didn't know was Cj wasn't going to kill her. Just as he got to her, he shot his palm foward impacting with Rayne's abdomen.

" What did you do to me?" She demanded.

" In a few seconds you'll feel some pain." Cj said. " That's basically you being ripped from Pinky's body."

" You lie."

Cj smiled.

" Really?" He asked.

Then Rayne doubled over as if someone punched her. Deep inside, Pinky was fighting to reclaim her body while Rayne struggled to stay in control. Then a white light absorbed Rayne. When it was over Rayne was on the ground. Cj slowly walked over to her. She looked up and saw him.

" Are you back to normal?" Cj asked.

She got to her feet. Cj kept his guard up. But she instead hugged him.

" Thank you so much." Pinky said weeping. " You don't know what it's like to be controled like that. I did so many crimes."

" It's over now." Cj said to her. " You're safe now."

But then Rayne reappeared in her oni form. Pinky and Cj both made faces.

" Damn. No wonder you wanted her body." Cj joked. " You ugly as hell."

Rayne snapped and tried to attack Cj, but Cj unleashed a twelve hit combo putting Rayne into a dazed state. He looked at Pinky.

" Finish Her." She hissed.

Cj nodded at her. He began to brutally assault Rayne with ki blasts. Then he grabbed her right arm. Pinky grabbed the other arm and they viciously ripped her apart. Cj won the battle. Down below him, the Edenian army, along with Sindel, Zac, Fujin, and Taven had been successful in destroying the executioners. Everyone looked up and saw Cj. He raised his sword over his head in triumph. The Edenians cheered for their new prince.

Then something went off in his head. Cj's eyes grew wide. He just felt the mental connection to his cousins rise again.

_" They didn't...." _He said to himself.

EARTHREALM

Azarel and Urizien turned to Justice who felt Rayne's mental connection fade away. He closed his eyes and said some words for his sister.

" Rayne. You deserve your rest my sister." He said.

Justice turned to Raiden and the others.

" My sister's defeat is now on your hands." He growled to them.

But then a fireball struck him in the back. He turned to see Liu Kang walking towards him.

" I...can still...fight." He said.

Justice began to walk towards Liu Kang but then Sub Zero and Frost shot iceballs at him.

" We will fight too." Sub Zero told him.

" You are a threat to the realms." Frost told him. " There fore you must be destroyed."

Jax, Sonya, Nightwolf, Kenshi, Ermac and Johnny Cage all stood ready to fight.

Appearing beside Liu Kang was Kung Lao, Jade, Kitana, Raiden, and Wild Guard.

Azarel and Urizien decided to join in to help their brother, but then a puff of smoke got their attention. They turned to where Reese and Jamal were laying....only to find two tree stumps laying there. They looked up into the air and saw Reese and Jamal decending to them with blinding speed. The two brothers sliced through Azarel and Urizien.

" Is that all?" Azarel asked. " You didn't even..."

Suddenly he began to groan in pain. Urizien looked to his brother but he to began to feel pain.

" What is this?" Asked Azarel.

" Hurts doesn't it?" Asked Reese. " We just simply woke up the souls of the two bodies you stole."

" You can thank Cj for showing us how it works." Jamal added. " But he's gonna be pissed at us."

The two oni struggled on the outside but on the inside, Jeff Hardy, and John Morrison fought to get their bodies back. There was a huge pillar of light that engulfed the two bodies. After it died down. The two were on their hands and knees. On the other side of them were the demonic brothers

" You two okay?" Asked Jamal.

Jeff Hardy stood to his feet.

" I'm fine." He said. He turned and helped John Morrison to his feet.

" What happened?" Morrison asked.

Then he saw Azarel, and Urizien and it answered alll questions for him.

" One of those things controled me!!" He roared.

He ran in and attacked Azarel. Morrison did a helicopter kick that weakened the demon even more than before. Then he uppercutted Azarel into the air and he crashed into the ground. Morrison then jumped up and did a vertical bicycle kick and repeatidly kicked Azarel. Jeff and Jamal attacked Urizien. Jamal connected with his metal mantis combo followed up with the motion man combo. Jeff Hardy ran up the side of a wall and executed his trademark " Whisper In The Wind." technique. Urizien didn't see Jamal teleport to him. Jamal grabbed his and sliced off the demon's arms. Then he vertically sliced Urizien in half. Everyone turned to see the commotion and saw Reese and Jamal were okay. Justice was shocked at the death of another sibling. But then that shocked turned into anger that doubled when he saw what John Morrison and Reese did to Azarel. Morrison grabbed Azarel by the head with his feet and flipped him into the air. Reese jumped up and proceeded to beat him back to the ground. As soon as Azarel stood up, Reese froze him. Then by combinding two of Liu Kang's fatalities. He created on of his own. Reese executed a butterfly kick and uppercutted Azarel's head from his shoulder's. While the head was still in the air, Reese did an aeral backflip and forcefully moved it to Azarel's body, making it explode. The siblings were no more, and their hosts were freed. Justice seethed with anger.

" YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS INSULT!!" He roared.

Suddenly the heroes felt his power sky rocket. It was like nothing they ever faced before.

" NOW PUNY WARRIORS! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU CAN REALLY DO!!" He mocked.

Liu Kang and the others stood their ground but they were held back by Marquita, Cindy, Reese, Jamal, and Adrian.

" We got this one." Marquita told them. " The rest of you go find survivors."

The remaining members of Wild Guard split up to find any survivors. While the other five circled Justice in an attempt to defeat him.

A/N: This is getting kinda intesned. Sorry about the whole get to the good stuff then stop the chapter. But the final battle begins next chapter.

READ AND REVEIW!!


	12. The Brothers Of Fate

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

EDENIA

Cj grabbed Pinky and decended from the cliff and rejoined his allies and followers.

" You have done well my son." Sindel congradulated. " You've saved your new home."

Cj smiled but then that smile faded when he realized something.

" We have to go to Earthrealm!!" He exclaimed. " Justice maybe getting ready to attack seriously now!!"

Everyone looked at him.

" Are you sure?" Sindel asked.

" At first I thought my cousins died but they didn't. They're still alive and they defeated Azarel and Urizien. Justice is the only one left."

Sindel nodded.

" Alright. We'll go." She told him.

Fujin made a portal.

" I'll go back to Edenia." Taven said." I'll meet with you all later."

He and the Edenian army leave. Cj and the rest all leave to got to earthrealm.

EARTHREALM

Justice stood tall folding his arms, while Marquita, Reese, Cindy, Jamal, and Adrian surronded him.

" You five are going to beat me?" Justice mocked. " This will be amusing."

Reese charged towards Justice and executed a flurry of attacks, but Justice simply stood still moving his head away from Reese's attacks. Then Jamal and Adrian tried the same attack, but to no avail. Justice simply kept dodging and moving his head away from his attackers. It was as if he was simply playing with them. Marquita and Cindy tried what Kitana and Jade did and combined ki blasts. Justice swatted the three males away like bugs. Then he caught the blast in his hands and launched it into the air. Marquita charged at him, jumped into the air and did a 180 kick. Justice blocked it and elbow Marquita in the face. As she fell, Cindy jumped up from behind her and tried a kick. Justice moved away from Cindy and as soon as she turned around, she was punched in the face. Adrian got up and went for a punch, but Justice parried it and knocked Adrian back again. Jamal kipped up and tried a leaping crane kick, but Justice, grabbed Jamal by the throat trying to suffocate him, but Reese kicked him in the side allowing Jamal to wrap his legs around Justice's arm and throw him. But Justice had an ace up his sleeve. He flipped out of the attack and levitated. Wildguard was stunned.

" HAHAHAHAHA!!" Justice mocked. " Even though you five amuse me, I must conclude this game. I have engagements to keep and I can't be late!"

In an act of fury, Reese charged. He executed two kicks and a punch. Justice parried them all and punched Reese down. Cindy charged in after Reese and threw a few punches that were as fast as lighting but just as deadly. However not even those punches stopped Justice. He moved from side to side dodging Cindy's attacks laughing the whole time. Then he grabbed Cindy by the head and slammed her into the ground momentarily stunning her. Just as he was going to finish her off, Adrian grabbed him, but Justice quickly turned the attack into his favor by trapping Adrian's head into a headlock manuver. Then he brought his fist back and swung it.

" ONE!!!"

Adrian was hit. He brought his fist back again and swung it.

" TWO!!"

Finally he grabbed Adrian and threw him.

" THREE STIRKES YOU'RE OUT!!"

Adrian crashed right into Marquita. With great speed, Justice slid across the ground. The five warriors tried to move away but Marquita was the only one who got high enough from the attack while everyone else was floored. She quickly leapt forward and did a side kick. Justice blocked it but, he didn't see Marquita's fist. She connected with a right hook. But she wasn't done, Marquita then did an explosive flurry of attacks.

Nearby the onlookers were shocked.

" Justice is powerful, but yet those five manage to stay one step behind him." Raiden said.

" Not only are they young, but their mortals." Liu Kang said proudly. " MY mortals."

Raiden smiled at his protege.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Marquita furiously attacked Justice with everything. Finally she jumped in the air again and kicked Justice square in the face. But as she landed Justice was on her. He elbowed her in the face, kneed her in the gut then elbowed her in the back dropping her. Justice was furious.

" You foolish little bitch!!" He said. " No one has ever toppled me before.....I clearly underestimated these humans."

" YO BITCH!!"

Justice turned around and saw Jamal charging in for an attack, just as he parried Jamal's attack, Cindy got to her feet and uppercutted Justice. Justice stumbled back. Cindy charged towards Justice, but right when she got to him, she jumped over him. Justice was so focused on Cindy, he didn't notice Marquita again as she managed to punch him in the jaw. He stumbled into Cindy who executed three hard but swift punches to Justice. Adrian came in and did an elbow to the gut, a knee to the jaw and finally an uppercut. Justice flew into the air but was knocked back down to the ground by Jamal. Reese got on the other side of Justice and they attacked using symmetrical the 9th hit the brothers knocked the trapped Justice back into the air, did back dashes, and both jump into the air with their patenent double dragon kick, crisscrossing eachother. Justice crashed into the ground unconsious. The heroes and all who witnessed the battle cheered. Wild Guard was victorious. Liu Kang looked at the five with pride.

" You've done well my mortals." He commented them. " You five managed to defeat the greatest threat to the realms ever."

Everyone ran up to them slapping high fives or hugging them. Only Darkheart remained stoic.

_" Something's not right."_ He thought to himself. _" Justice is supposed to be ten times stronger than what we just witnessed. That was only a taste of his true power. Unless......"_

Darkheart's eyes grew wide.

" IT'S A TRICK!!" He roared. " JUSTICE IS STILL ALIVE! GET AWAY QUICKLY!!"

Just as he said that, Justice turned into a ball of light that shot past everyone and levitated in the air. Then the ball of light exploded into a flash blinding everyone in it's area. When the dust settled, Justice was no longer the nine foot 5 oni king that he appeared to be. Now he was in the form of a huge demon behemoth. On the sides of his head were two black horns that seemed to curve at the ends. His skin was replaced with black fur, and his eyes burned red with fury. He turned his attention to Morrison, Hardy, and Mirabeli. He shot a blast at them. But they were saved by Seraea at the last minute. But Seraea's leg was injured. She couldn't do anything else. The three host bodies checked on her. She was fine, but that attack set off her parents. Reese and Marquita charged towards the monster and tried to attack, but it did them no good. Their attack bounced off the behemoth and back towards them. Reese and Marquita crashed into the ground. But they got to their feet quickly.

" YOU FOOLS!!" Justice bellowed. " YOU'RE FOOLISH TO CHALLENGE ME! I AM ALL POWERFUL!!"

As Justice's strength grew, Earthrealm started to stir. As if it was terrified of this new threat. The sky became dark and rain began to fall from the heavens.

Wild Guard were begining to get ready to attack but they were stopped by Raiden.

" You all can't attack him." He told them. " Our only hope lies in them."

Raiden turned and looked towards Reese and Jamal.

" Us?" Asked Jamal.

Raiden slightly nodded.

" Right now you two are the only hope the realms have for survival." Liu Kang told them.

" What do you think big bro?" Asked Jamal.

Reese held his head down for a while, but then looked back up with a determined look in his eyes.

" Don't know about you lil bro but if this fucker is going to destroy the realms, I'm not letting that happen." He said. " Reese lifted his hand in the air. A dark light began to stir. But in that dark light a white light flickered, then it grew stronger and in Reese's hands laid Fenrir.

" Besides what would dad say to us if he saw us like this right now?" Reese asked Jamal.

Jamal looked at Reese and laughed.

" You're right big bro." He said. Jamal got to his feet and held his hand out. The same light show happened to him and Fafnir appeared.

" Be careful you two." Liu Kang said. " Don't do anything reckless."

Reese and Jamal looked towards Justice.

" Jamal you ready?" Asked Reese.

Jamal looked towards Reese and nodded. The two brothers made their way towards Justice side by side.

" This is the moment we've been waiting for." Raiden told everyone. " Reese and Jamal are the ones who will turned the tide and destroy Justice once and for all."

" I just hope they'll be okay." Marquita said. Then she started thinking to herself.

_" Reese....Be careful..Don't you die on me."_

The brothers stopped in front of Justice, unsheathed their swords and attacked.

READ AND REVIEW!!


	13. Signs of the final battle

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

Reese jumped up into the air and sliced at Justice's mouth but Justice caught the sword in his teeth and flung Reese into a nearby building. Jamal tried an attack as well, but Justice swung his massive head and knocked Jamal into the ground. Reese threw himself out of the rubble and attacked Justice, this time Reese was ready. Just as soon as Justice attacked, Reese used the zanzoken to get away from the attack and counter with an attack of his own. He managed to make a horizontal slash on Justice's chest while Jamal slashed at Justice's chest as overlapping the slash that Reese did creating an X. Justice used the zanzoken and fired off a few thorn like energy blasts at the two brothers. Reese and Jamal used the zanzoken to dodge the attacks. But while they dodged them, Justice would shoot a blast from his mouth to confuse them, but the boys managed to dodge it. The blast suddenly headed towards the heroes but, Raiden, Liu Kang, and Jenny managed to protect them all by putting up a barrier around them all.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Reese and Jamal sheathed their swords and began firing ki blasts at Justice. But they didn't do any damage. But then Reese had an idea.

" Yo, Jamal remember that move we did against Melchiah's seven elite?" He asked.

" Oh yeah the old " Urban Tornado"." Jamal said.

Reese looked at Jamal and smiled. Jamal caught on and he smiled as well.

" Big Bro. Sometimes you can be extremely evil." He said jokingly.

The two brothers laughed as they summoned their energy for this assault. Nearby Cindy beckoned the others.

" Why are they laughing?" She asked. " This is serious."

" This is their way of coping with the burden of facing Justice alone." Darkheart answered.

Their energy charged, Reese and Jamal dashed towards Justice and clapsed their swords together and the two blades began to spin creating a tornado. Justice was caught in this but he wasn't harmed. Jamal and Reese then shot a ki blast into the tornado blowing it up. When the smoke cleared Justice was still in one piece.

" Oh crap. It didn't work." Jamal said disappointed.

" It's got to be something we can do to defeat him." Reese said.

The two brothers tried attacking him again. This time Justice fought back. Whipping his tail around, Justice knocked the brothers back to the other heroes. They got back to their feet and tried another approach.

" THIS BORES ME YOU FOOLS!!" Justice bellowed. " YOU WILL DROWN IN THE CEASEPOOL OF DARKNESS!!!"

" This calls for some furry fury." Reese said.

He and Jamal began to change into their animal forms. Jamal became a black panther. Reese became a wolverine. The two animals charged towards Justice and began to slash and rip at him. But Justice didn't feel anything at all.

" YOU TWO ARE BEGINNING TO ANNOY ME!!!" Justice roared.

With his right arm he batted the two brothers away from him.

" SHIT!! WE'RE NOT HURTING HIM!" Reese growled.

" BIG BRO WE'VE GOT TO TRY SOMETHING!!" Jamal told him.

The brothers tried again. But this time they tried a pincer attack, but Justice grabbed them and threw them into the ground, reverting them back into their normal forms. They both were weak but they got to their feet. Justice then shot a blast of energy in their direction. It engulfed the two brothers and exploded.

" NOOOOOOOO!" Seraea cried.

Cindy dropped down and cried, Marquita turned her head as the tears flowed. The warriors from Edenia came to see the outcome and saw the carnage.

" No......Not them." Cj growled.

Suddenly Raiden's head jerked up.

" They're....."

As the smoke began to clear, a loud war cry rung out. Reese and Jamal were still alive. Justice then had an idea.

" YOU TWO BROTHERS ARE SIMPLY AMAZING!!" He told them." BUT LET'S SEE HOW YOU HOLD OUT NOW!!!"

As he said this Justice inhaled deeply as Reese and Jamal were pulled into his mouth. Wildguard and the others could only watch as the brothers were inhaled.

" NOW IS THERE ANYONE AMONG YOU WHO WILL FIGHT ME NOW!?" He gloated.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao stepped up.

" THE TWO MONKS!? HA! VERY WELL!" Justice said.

Then Marquita and Cindy stepped up. Followed by the others. Justice turned to left and saw John Morrison, Jeff Hardy, and Pinky also stand up to fight him.

" NOW THIS IS A FIGHT!!" Justice said to them. " DON'T DISSAPONIT ME!!"

INSIDE JUSTICE

Reese and Jamal looked around their surroundings.

" You got any clue where we are big bro?" Jamal asked.

" Nope." Reese answered. " Not a single one."

" I'm glad you could make it brothers."

Reese and Jamal turned around to see Justice looking normal walking up to them.

" It seems you two are the ones who will present me a worthy challenge." He said as he unsheathed his sword. Reese and Jamal did as well. Then the two brothers charged towards him with great speed. They both realized, they would be in for the fight of their lives.

BACK ON THE BATTLEFIELD

Kung Lao fired a ki blast towards Justice that didn't do anything but made him laugh. Marquita and Wildguard began to change into their animal forms while the other heroes kept Justice at bay. Liu Kang,Raiden,Sindel,and Fujin combined their attacks into one huge assault, but it was useless against this awsome foe. John Morrison ran up the tail of Justice, while Jeff Hardy ran up one of the columns. Morrison then elevated his body into a corkscrew kick and kicked Justice in the head, but to no avail, Justice swung his head and smacked Morrison into a wall. Hardy tried an aeral attack. Using his trademark "Swanton Bomb" Jeff crashed into Justice but he couldn't get away from Justice's attack. Jeff was flung into the ground. Pinky didn't fight. Instead she was busy tending to everyone's wounds. Wildguard had finished transforming into their animal forms and they began their attack. Marquita took a bite out of Justice's leg while Cindy rapidly punched Justice in the other leg. Rahzgriz and Seraea flew over them. Rahzgriz shot a blast of fire from his mouth, while Seraea shot one from her hands but still no damage, Justice shot a non elemental blast towards the heroes while shaking off Marquita and Cindy from his legs. The blast didn't hit anyone but it struck the ground causing everyone to fly backwards. All the heroes were on the ground. Wild Guard reverted back to normal as well.

" WHAT'S WRONG?!" Justice asked. " IS THIS ALL YOU'VE GOT?!"

Marquita stood up and got into her stance. Liu Kang, Raiden, Sub Zero,Adrian and Cindy got up as well.

" NOW THIS IS MORE AMUSING!" Justice said.

The six standing heroes charged towards the behemoth once more.....

INSIDE JUSTICE

Reese, and Jamal clashed with Justice on the inside. The three swords clashed. Justice elbowed Jamal in the gut and kneed Reese in the chin. The two brothers flew backwards, but regained their footing and charged back at him. Reese feinted an attack which made Justice go for a block, but Jamal kicked him in the side. Reese jumped into the air and executed an axe kick that connected with Justice's forehead. Justice tumble back to Jamal who use lighting like strikes to confuse Justice. The demon king stumbled into to Reese, who used agrressive quick wave like attacks and he floored Justice. Reese and Jamal stood side to side.

Suddenly they heard growling.

" YOU DARE!!!" Justice roared.

Suddenly his ki aura flared as he reached his maximum power. He charged towards Jamal and attacked with a combination of ki blasts and punches. Jamal crashed onto the ground. Justice then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air.

" What do you say boy?" Justice asked. " Give up this useless struggle and join me! You can have everything you ever imagined!"

" You know what?" Jamal answered. " You really are stupid my nigga. I already have everything I ever wanted!!"

" Foolish child!!"

Justice proceed to beat Jamal into oblivion. Then he turned to Reese and gave him the same vicious beating and offer.

" And now it's your turn Reese!" He started. " Join me in my conquest and you will be a prince!"

Reese spat in Justice's face before answering.

" If you even think I'll accept that offer." Reese insulted " You're out of your rabbit ass mind!!"

Justice beat Reese into oblivion. Reese crashed into the ground, spitting up blood.

" You two are merely children!!" Justice told them as they laid on the ground beaten. " But you are worthy of a warrior's death!! Stand up!! Let us finish this indignity!!"

OUTSIDE

Arch Justice launch a blast at the heroes, but Jenny repelled it with a skull wall. Marquita, Cindy, Jade, and Kitana combined their ki blast but it was still no use. Darkheart fired the chains from his wrists, and ankles and they wrapped around Justice. Darkheart held Justice in place for Seraea, Adrian, and Cj to run up the chains and attack using their trademark blasts.

" VOLCANIC RAGE!!"

" NEO WOLF CANNON!!"

" HYBRID CANNON!!"

The attacks were powerful but not enough to topple the huge Justice. He swiped the three aside and whipped Darkheart around and sent him crashing into a nearby exposed pipe. The pipe impaled Darkheart seemingly killing him. Justice laughed but that changed when he saw Darkheart begin to move. The oni looked at Justice and smiled

" Please that tickles." He joked.

Darkheart released himself from the pipe and healed. Then he joined in the fight once again. Scorpion teleported behind Arch Justice and threw his spear at the beast's leg. Sub Zero slid past Scorpion and grabbed the spear. Sub Zero past through each of Justice's legs in hopes of making him fall over. It didn't work as Justice broke free and swiped Scorpion and Sub Zero aside. Zac, Jax, and Sonya all grabbed machine guns and tried filling Justice with bullets but they bounced off and fell to the ground. Raiden was telling the truth. This would be the most difficult challenge the heroes would face.

BACK INSIDE

Justice and Reese began round two. Reese started by jumping up and attempt a slash kick but Justice blocked it and punched Reese and sent him sliding across the ground. Jamal ran past his brother and charged towards Justice and executed a punch but Justice delivered a knee to Jamal's gut causing him to fall to the ground. Reese did a handstand and lifted himself into the air. He swung a fist at Justice followed by an axe kick. But attacks missed their target. Justice tried an axe kick but Reese evaded the attack and tried a spinning hook kick. At the same time Jamal ran up to Justice's other side and tried a punch but both moves were blocked. Then Justice elbow Jamal and kicked Reese. Justice tried a sweep kick but Reese did a frogman kip up to avoid the attack and flipped over Justice and tried another attack but Justice kicked Reese away. Jamal flung his bladed hat towards Justice but, the demon king stopped it using his two fingers. He threw the hat back at Jamal. Jamal moved away but the hat grazed his shoulder. Justice then used his telekenisis to lift Jamal in the air. Jamal was helpless as Justice began to suffocate Jamal. However this didn't last long as Reese charged towards Justice and side kicked him causing him to lose his hold on Jamal. The two sides were at a stale mate once again. Justice then brought his palms forward and needle like lasers shot out from his fingers. The lasers hailed on Reese and Jamal like arrows homing in on the kill. But Reese and Jamal used the zanzoken technique as well as their swords to deflect the attacks. This went on for what seemed like hours. After the last ki needle was deflected, the brothers collapsed to the ground exausted. Then Justice kicked Reese in the face sending him flying back. Justice then turned to Jamal and unsheathed his sword. Jamal struggled to get to his feet and clashed with Justice. But he didn't have enough power to keep going. Reese got back to his feet and joined his brother in the assault. Reese and Jamal jumped back from Justice to come up with an idea.

OUTSIDE

Arch Justice began summoning his ki to finish the hereos off.

" Listen to me!!" Raiden instructed them. " You all must finish this battle right now!! For Jamal and Reese!!"

Arch Justice shot a ki blast at them. The heroes fired back, and the two blasts became a beam struggle.

INSIDE

Reese and Jamal looked at each other and nodded. They charged towards Justice and got ready for one final attack.

A/N: The outcome will be in the final chapter!! READ AND REVIEW!!


	14. The Final Victor

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

Reese charged at Justice and crossed swords with him. Justice blocked Reese's attack. But then Jamal dashed in between them and slashed Justice in the chest. Justice kicked Reese and went for Jamal. Jamal and Justice clashed swords but then Reese descended from the air and slashed Justice in the back. Justice kicked Reese back and elbowed Jamal. Reese and Jamal looked at each other and smiled. Their plan began to work.

OUTSIDE

The beam struggle between Arch Justice and the heroes continued with Arch Justice getting the upper hand. Suddenly Raiden grabbed Scorpion and teleported behind Arch Justice. The two warriors blasted him from behind. Liu Kang saw this and grabbed Darkheart, Jade, Cj, and Kitana and teleported to Raiden and Scorpion and blasted Arch Justice from the back as well. The heroes in the front slowly began to Arch Justice saw this and used his power to send a non lethal ki wave towards them. Raiden and the others were thrown back and fell to the ground. This event caused the beam struggle to go back into Arch Justice's favor. But Raiden and the others got back to their feet and attacked again.

" How long to we have to keep this up?" Asked Cj. " I'm almost out of energy here!!"

" Until we are able to destroy him!!" Liu Kang answered.

" But my cousins are in there!!"

" We don't know if they're alive or not!!"

" I still have my mental connection to them!!"

Liu Kang looked at Cj.

" They're still alive! I know it!" Cj told him. " They're probably getting ready to end this fight now!!"

INSIDE

" Do you really think that you two could stop me with a few slashes?" Justice asked. " All you've done was just grind my nerves."

The brothers smiled

" Nope. We've come up with a way to stop you actually." Jamal told him.

" And how's that?" Asked Justice.

" It's an old trick we mastered growing up." Reese answered.

As he said this, Reese slid behind Jamal. Jamal charged towards Justice and at the last moment, Reese jumped from behind Jamal and they unleashed a deadly pincer attack. Justice couldn't keep up with their attacks as the brothers baffled him with quick sword attacks. Jamal then charged towards Justice and did a move he was working on since aquiring Fafnir.

" NINE WICKED SCARS!!"

Jamal swung Fafnir into the ground causing a wave of energy to shoot up from the ground and home in on Justice before striking him. While Jamal did this, Reese brought his palms out in front of him and fourteen kanji signs appeared in front of him. As he struck them he chanted the names.

" Greed, Envy, Lust, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Charity, Kindness, Chastity, Humility, Temperance, Diligence, Patience!"

After naming out the seven sins and seven virtues, the kanjis disappeared and transformed into a ball of energy. The energy ball then fused with Reese's fist.

" Jamal!! It's ready!!" He yelled.

Jamal jumped away and Reese dashed towards Justice and at the last moment. Reese brought his fist up to Justice.

" VIRTUOUS SINS!!"

The attack stunned Justice and sent him flying into the air and crashing back into the ground. Reese and Jamal stared at him. Waiting for him to get up.

OUTSIDE

Arch Justice felt the battle inside him going wrong. He groaned out in pain as he tried his best to keep going with the beam struggle. Cj smiled and beckoned to the others.

" See?! I told you niggas my cousins don't die easily!!" Cj said. " The niggas are too stubborn to die!!"

Seraea and Marquita both smiled.

" They're going to do this!!" Sindel cried. " They're really going to defeat Justice!!"

INSIDE

Justice got to his feet and laughed.

" Really?" He asked the two brothers. " That was going to stop me?"

He began to power up again....but it didn't work.

" What is this?!" He demanded. " What have you done to me?!"

" Oh yeah we forgot to mention one thing.." Jamal said. " Those attacks we just did, they drained most of you energy."

" Yeah." Reese added. " So if we went by power levels. I'd say yours is at least ten."

" What is your point?!" Barked Justice.

" Those attacks drained most of our energy." Reese told him. " But our point is...."

" WE STILL HAVE ENOUGH TO FINISH YOU OFF BITCH!" Jamal roared.

The two brothers charged towards Justice and delivered a series of powerful blows. Then after a few sword attacks they fired a series of energy blasts at Justice. Then a few ghost swords appeared and they executed a few more combos. Next the brothers combined their swords into a large blade of light and deliver a large horizontal slash with a large arc. Finally the brothers tossed their weapons into the air, both swords connected and created a powerful vortex of light that was Jamal's Fafnir, and darkness that was Reese's Fenrir, it fired out lasers at Justice, followed by a large explosion. Justice couldn't fight back as he had no energy left. Reese and Jamal turned their backs to him.

" Oh yeah we forgot one more thing." Jamal stated.

They each put one hand in the air and formed a baseball-sized ball of energy. For Jamal, it was rainbow-colored representing light. For Reese, his was a dark purple representing darkness. They both threw them at Justice and they disappeared into his body. Justice began to laugh.

" Hahahaha! Your attacks are useless against me!!" He gloated. " Now you've rejuvenated me!! For that I shall kill you both quickly, but your friends will not be so lucky!!"

But as he walked towards them. He doubled over in pain. He looked up at both brothers who re-drew their swords. They both jumped back and dashed at Justice and did a cross slash attack. Reese going one way, and Jamal went the other. Justice was frozen with shock and disbelief, then their attack took effect disintegrating Justice to glittery gold dust. The brothers were victorious!!

OUTSIDE

The heroes continued to struggle trying to hold off the beam by Arch Justice, but suddenly they got help from an unlikley ally. A fireball somehow made it's way towards Arch Justice. The blast hit him so hard that it knocked him out of concentraction. This was the moment that the heroes needed.

" NOW!!" Marquita, Raiden, and Liu Kang yelled.

Their attacks hit Arch Justice with much force. As he was disintegrating, he yelled out the name of the interloper.

" OOOOONAAAAGAAAAAAAA!!!" He roared as he was destroyed. As he was destroyed, two figures came walking out of the carnage.

" REESE!! JAMAL!!" Cj yelled.

The two brothers rejoiced their victory with their allies and friends. Marquita ran up to Reese and started to hug him. But then they stopped and shook each other's hands. Seraea hugged her dad.

" DAD! YOU DID IT!! YOU AND UNCLE JAMAL DID IT!!" She cried.

Reese returned the gesture. Suddenly the people who witnessed the battle cheered for the saviors. Everyone flooded the battlefield to congratulate and applaud them. Nearby Rahgriz looked up and was surprised. Flying overhead was his father Onaga!! Rahzgriz blinked his eyes for a moment and looked back up. Onaga was gone. Rahzgriz was stunned and confused...and sad.

" What's wrong my love?" Asked Maya.

" I thought I just saw my father." Rahzgriz replied. " He's the only person who could use a fireball of that magnitude and speed."

Maya held him close to her.

" Maybe he help you from the depths of the netherealm." She told him. " I don't care how evil he was. He wouldn't let his son suffer the same fate he has."

As the winds picked up a little, a voice echoed before dying down again.

_" You've made me proud....my son."_

Rahzgriz smiled as he embraced Maya in his arms. Darkheart looked at his hands and smiled. For once in his life, he felt as if he made a difference. The original warriors were estatic as well. Sub Zero turned to his sister Frost who sheepishly smiled to her brother. Although he stayed neutral the whole time, there was a smile in Scorpion's cynical heart. Reese and Jamal looked at each other and did their trademark handshake.

" We did it big bro!!" Jamal said. " And for once you didn't freak out!!"

As Jamal turned away, he felt a smack in the back of his head. He turned to Reese who shrugged his shoulder and began to laugh for the first time in a while.

Then Sindel called the heroes all together.

" Everyone!! We must return to Edenia to tell my people of the good news!!" She told them.

" Sorry but I've got to decline." John Morrison told them. " I've got to get back to the WWE and explain what happened."

" I've got to go and get ready for my TNA debut." Jeff Hardy added.

" I've got to go back to Cali." Sarah added.

" You three have my blessings." Sindel told them. " Go in peace."

" Reese, Jamal, Cj. We want to thank you three for saving us." John said. " If you didn't do that. We would've been trapped inside our own bodies."

" No problem." Reese replied. " Beside you three are my most favorite celebs."

The three smiled at this.

" I'll take you three to where you need to go." Raiden said.

" Well. We better get going." Morrison said to them. " Once again. Thank you."

Just as they left, Reese stopped them.

" Just so you and Jeff Hardy know." He told them. " I will see you guys again. But the next time. It will be in a ring in front of millions of people."

The two wrestlers smiled at this.

" Whenever you're ready." Jeff said to him.

Raiden created a portal and the four of them left. Liu Kang made a portal and all the heroes left to celebrate their new victory.

A/N: Sorry if you don't understand the chapter or if the fight was extremely short. READ AND REVIEW!!


	15. New Beginnings

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

REALM OF THE ELDER GODS

Suleia, Gozaboro, and Amaterasu all stood in front of Raiden, Taven, and Fujin.

" As I told you before, my allies." Amaterasu stated. " True that the heroes defeated the monsterous version of Justice, but the brother defeated the true version of Justice. In reality, they are really are the saviors of the realms. Liu Kang has done well as the protector of Earthrealm. Raiden you chose well."

" But that leads us to the next issue." Fujin pointed out. " Since Liu Kang is the new protector of Earthrealm, he must choose a new champion of Mortal Kombat."

" Knowing Liu Kang, he may have an idea about that." Raiden said smiling.

EDENIA

Everyone was dressed in formal wear as Sindel hosted the celebration party. All the heroes were around, even Scorpion and Darkheart were in attendance. Everyone was bandaged up but still enjoyed themselves. Everyone conversed among each other. Reese stood outside looking up at the sky. A silouhette of Chelsea and Tristan appeared to him. He looked at them and smiled. Tristan took his tradmark baseball cap and threw into the air, while Chelsea sheepishly smiled at Reese.

" Hey."

He turned around and saw Marquita and Seraea coming up to him.

" Sorry just wanted to get some fresh air." He told them.

" It's okay Dad. We forgive you." Seraea said jokingly. " Can we join you?"

Reese nodded and the three stood outside gazing at the stars. He turned back to where he saw Tristan and Chelsea but they were gone. He smiled as he watched the Edenian stars shine.

BACK INSIDE.

Cj conversed with Jamal and Adrian about becoming prince.

" So Cj, you gonna like being the prince of Edenia?" Asked Jamal.

" It's gonna be strange but yet..kinda fun." Cj replied. " I mean I would think that she would ask you or Reese but ask me?"

" That's because you're closer to her than any of us." Adrian told him. " She thinks of us as allies, while she thinks of you as her son."

Cj smiled at this revelation.

Just then Sindel called for everyone's attention.

" Thank you all for coming." She started. " But this wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for the heroes of the realms. "

The guest turned to the heroes and applauded. The original heroes smiled at this while everyone in Wild Guard just blushed.

" But more importantly, we wouldv'e failed if it wasn't for the bravery and victory of the brothers, Reese and Jamal!!"

The two stood up and the whole room boomed with loud cheers and applause. The two brothers smiled as they sat down.

" Reese, Jamal, you two took the fight to Justice like no one has ever done." Sindel explained. " No matter how bad it was. You two continued to fight him. You brothers are extremely amazing. But we also had help from beyond the grave. Shockingly Onaga came back for one moment. With that moment he couldv'e destroyed us, but as Rahzgriz told us, he chose to help us defeat Justice. Even for that one moment, Onaga's humane nature returned."

The heroes bowed their heads and closed their eyes and held a moment of silence. Not for Onaga the ruthless Dragon King, but Onaga, the father, and kind ruler that he used to be. Rahzgriz looked up and he remembered the words Onaga told him as a child.

_" Remember son...A good king is not judged by how many lands he can conquer, or how much gold he has. But how he rules his land, and how he protects his people."_

Rahzgriz smiled.

_" Father....Thank you."_

" And now....." Queen Sindel started but she was interupted. A villager stumbled in. Cj got up and ran to him.

" What happened?" He asked.

Wounded severly, the boy did his best to speak.

" H....H....Hauer." The child said.

Cj's fists clenched at the mention of that name.

" He attacks my friends, puts me cousin's life in danger, now he's attacking my realm. I'm kicking this nigga's ass!!" He growled.

He jumped up and charged outside to Hauer's location. There he saw the former bandit leader.

" Hauer!!!" Cj called.

The monster of a man turned to Cj and charged towards him. He tried an axe handle technique but Cj darted out of the way just as the attack almost hit him. Everyone ran outside to see the commotion. Darkheart wanted to help Cj but Cindy held him back.

" We've got to let Cj handle this himself." She said. " I wanna help too, but right now, Cj has to prove to himself that he is able to protect the people of this realm."

Hauer swung his massive fist at Cj but once again Cj moved out of the way. Hauer turned his head and Cj attacked like a rabid wolf cub. Reese and Jamal just turned and shook their heads.

" This fight's over." Jamal announced.

" Are you sure?" asked Darheart.

" Yeah." Reese added. " This is Cj where talking about."

" He's stubborn just like us." Jamal commented.

Cj's attacks became even more acurate and faster as he began to finish Hauer off. But instead of killing him, Cj let him live. After he was finished beating Hauer into submission he turned to three edenian guards.

" Take this dumbass back to the cell where he won't hurt anyone else." He ordered.

" Yes your majesty." They said.

As they left, Cj turned to the others and smiled.

" Well back to the party!!" He said.

Everyone laughed as they went back inside the palace to continue the party.

THE NEXT DAY.

Everyone stood at the portal getting ready to start their new lives.

" Well what happens now?" Asked Adrian.

" Our lives start anew." Answered Jenny. " Besides me and you got some planning to do."

Maya turned to Rahgriz who blushed and smiled.

" Well Cj good luck." Marquita said to him as she hugged him.

" Ya'll just be sure to visit me some times." He replied to them.

Reese and Jamal walked up to him and they each placed a hand on his shoulders.

" Take care of yourself cuz." Jamal told him.

" You two come visit me as well." Cj added.

" We will." Reese added.

As they said their good byes. Everyone travled to their respected realms. Darkheart spoke of his new allies.

" At first I was only going to help you all." He stated. " But over the course of time, you all grew on me. You all as well as Amaterasu are my first group of friends ever. Although I'm returning to the netherealm, I'll gladly help you all again."

Darkheart walked through the portal to the netherealm. Up next was Rahzgriz, and Maya. " Just as Darkheart said. We will help in anyways possible." Rahzgriz explained. " Now Outworld is an ally of Earthrealm."

" I'm going to move the amazons to outworld where we can help the outworld army and the resistance teach the people to defend themselves." Maya added. " Thank you all for dealing with my distrust in males."

The two left and returned to outworld. The citizens of earthrealm were all that were left in the nexus.

" I guess this is it." Jamal said. " Where do we go from here?"

" We go back and start normal lives again." Marquita replied. " All of us."

They all walked through the portal to Earthrealm.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone from the realms came to wish Seraea good luck as she traveled back to her time to try and change it.

" If you're ever in our time again come and see us." Jenny told her.

" Thanks Jenny." Seraea said to her.

She looked around and hugged everyone who came out to say good bye to her. She then stopped on her parents.

" Mom...Thank you for everything." She said. " I'm so glad I got to meet you."

Marquita hugged her future daughter.

" Go save earthrealm." She told her.

Seraea turned to her dad who was leaning on a tree.

" Dad..."

Reese smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

" Go give em hell." He told her.

The words of her parents gave her the strength she needed to go and save her time. Without another word, she jumped into her time machine. She looked down at her new friends, and waved goodbye. The time machine then started up and she left. Marquita and Reese conversed to each other.

" We made a strong, beautiful daughter." Marquita told him.

" Yeah." Reese replied. " She has your beauty, passion, and determination."

" But she has your temper, guilt, aggression, and heart." Marquita snapped.

The two began to laugh. Suddenly Liu Kang appeared before them. Everyone bowed before him.

" You just missed Seraea, Liu Kang." Adrian told him.

" I wished I could've said goodbye to her." Liu Kang said. " But right now I've been confronted with a new problem."

Everyone turned to him.

" As the protector of Earthrealm. I have to choose who will take my place as Champion of Mortal Kombat." He stated. " All of you are qualified as candidates. But I can choose only one."

" I can't do it." Zac told them. " I'm still in the army."

Liu Kang sighed. " Very well Zac. I'll leave you out."

Liu Kang looked around.

_" This is going to be harder than I thought." _He thought to himself. He closed his eyes for a minute and began to think.

" Whatever choice you make Liu Kang we will gladly stand behind it." Adrian told him.

Liu Kang slowly opened his eyes and he made his choice.

" The champion of Mortal Kombat is.......ME!"

Everyone screamed and face faulted and crashed into the ground leaving their legs in the air.

" That had better been an extremely sick joke Liu Kang!!" Growled Marquita as she got to her feet. " If it wasn't....."

" Relax, Relax." Liu Kang said to her. " It was a joke to get some of the tension out of everyone."

After a moment of everyone fuming and saying profane words. Liu Kang got serious and made his decision.

" The REAL champion of Mortal Kombat is........"

A/N: I'm going to leave the choice up to you guys. The readers. Who do you think should be the champion? give me you answer in a detailed message saying who you vote for and why. Depending on your answers, the character with the most votes will chosen as the new Mortal Kombat champion. Leave your answers in your reviews or message me. READ AND REVEW!!


	16. Fixing The Future

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, Or the name Wildguard.

IN THE DISTANT FUTURE

Seraea returned to her own time. She landed the time machine in front of what was left of her grandparent's house.

" Well it's not much but it's still home." She said overjoyed.

She snuck into the worn down building and snuck up on her grandparents Robert and Janice.

" Seraea!!" Janice exclaimed. " Welcome home baby."

" Hey grandma!" Seraea said overjoyed.

" How was the trip?" Asked Robert

" It was great. I accomplished my mission as well. No one died."

Her grandmother smiled.

" That's good." She commented. " Oh yeah. Your grandma Barbara is coming by today too. We're all going to sit down over something to drink and you can tell us all about what happened."

LATER ON THAT DAY

Janice, Barbara, and Seraea all sat down and listened as Seraea told them the whole story.

" So he finally let go of that guilt that he held for so long?" Asked Barbara. " It's about time."

" He also saved me in battle." Seraea told them. " It was cool how he entered. I getting pulverized by Azarel and just when it seemed he was going to finish me off, a motorcycle hit him in the face. I look up and there was Dad."

She turned and looked to her grandmothers

" Pretty cool huh?" She asked.

They were both shocked but they quickly got over this.

" How was everyone in that time?" Asked Janice.

" Everyone was so.....young." Seraea answered. " Uncle Darrius, Aunt Denise, they were so cute."

" Yeah but their so busy now." Barbara replied. " Darrius with his racing, and Denise with her acting. They're hardly around."

Suddenly a news bulliten went off.

" THERE IS ANOTHER ATTACK IN THE CITY SQUARE!! I REPEAT THERE IS ANOTHER ATTACK IN THE CITY SQUARE!!!"

Seraea's rage grew to it's peak.

" That's it!!" She hissed. " It's time for them to dissapear."

She threw her jacket into the air and it landed on the back of the chair.

" Be careful Seraea." Barbara told her.

" My name is Seraea. The daughter of Marquita and Reese. I am the champion of Earthrealm!! I won't let them get away with their sins!!" Seraea declared. " Besides I was hanging with my parents. They showed me that no matter how bleak things looked, there's always a way. I am that way."

Her two grandmothers smiled.

" Go get 'em Seraea." Janice said.

Seraea turned to them.

" Oh yeah." she said.

She grabbed Fenrir and changed into her hybrid animality and hurried off.

DOWNTOWN.......or what's left of it.

Azarel, Urizien, and The War Gods were causing mayhem and destruction. The people weren't safe anywhere they went. As this destruction went on,Rayne began to seducively tease a young man. Instead of her being inside of Pinky. She killed her and copied her DNA, Azarel and Urizien did the same with Jeff Hardy and John Morrison.

" You wish to be inside me don't you?" She asked.

The young man smiled from ear to ear. Rayne unzipped his pants and........Azarel killed him.

" You seemed to come in at the wrong time you know." Rayne grumbled.

" Oh whatever." Azarel replied. " You can still castrate him and use it as a toy."

She raised her eyebrow at her brother.

" Oh come on. You act as if you've never done it before."

As the two argued amongst themselves, a young man, no older than eleven watched as his older brother had just gotten killed. He stood to his feet and faced the murderers. Azarel and Rayne stopped arguing and turned to the little boy.

" Well what do we have here?" Azarel asked. " Was that your older brother I killed?"

The boy ran towards Azarel and tried to punch him but Rayne grabbed him and held him.

" Sweet child." Rayne said as she kissed the little boy on the cheek. " It's a pity that you'll be leaving us now."

As Azarel went in for the kill a ki blast shot towards his direction. He moved out the way as it collided into a nearby building.

" What was that?" Asked Azarel.

The little boy elbowed Rayne in the gut and got away. The two turned and saw their interloper as she decended from the sky in the form of Seraea

" It's you." Azarel said.

" Yeah it's me." Seraea introduced as she reverted back to normal. " The name's Seraea. Look it's over. It stops here."

" It does huh?" Azarel mocked. " Seraea you remember what happened last time? nothing stops here except you."

" She is such an arrogant little bitch." Rayne snapped. " That's it. I want her dead. It's a matter of principal."

" I don't mind. Consider it done." Azarel stated. Then he snapped his fingers and Urizien appeared.

" But look sis, we'll be blowing a week's worth of fun." Urizien stated. " Comprende?"

" I don't care, I need this. I've been in a bad mood all day." Rayne replied.

As she said this, she fire off a ki blast, but right before it hit, Seraea used the zanzoken to move aside. Rayne was stunned. So stunned that she didn't notice Seraea reappeared behind her.

" SHE'S BEHIND YOU!!!" yelled Urizien.

Rayne turned around and Seraea decked her and sent her flying into a nearby building. Rayne got back to her feet but she wasn't happy.

" Damn her!!" She growled. " She's so dead!!"

Rayne charged towards Seraea and tried a punch but Seraea dissapeared and reapeared behind her. Rayne tried a kick but Seraea did the same thing.

" DAMNIT!!" She yelled out.

As she did this Seraea reappeared in front of her. Rayne tried another punch but Seraea blocked it and connected with a knee to the sternum. As she flew back Rayne fired a blast at Seraea but Seraea moved her head to the side letting the blast shoot right past her as it exploded. Rayne slid on the ground back to her brothers.

" Damn she's changed." Azarel said. " I don't know how but she's good."

Rayne sat up looking even worse than before.

" I HATE YOU!!" She roared.

" You hate the fact that you asstards are powerless to stop me." Seraea corrected. " That you're completely outmatched. Well imagine feeling the way you do now all the time like the people of this realm do."

Then Seraea's rage hit it's peak again.

" BASTARDS!! HOW DO YOU THINK MY FRIENDS IN WILD GUARD FELT WHEN YOU GANGED UP ON THEM AND THEY HAD NO WAY OUT!!" She demanded. " Well now it's your turn bitches!! Get ready to kiss you asses goodbye!"

" You've improved girl but you can't be the three of us!" Urizien said.

" Azarel, Urizien. Let's kill this bitch." Rayne said.

But as she said this. Seraea shot past them and sliced Urizien in two. His face was frozen in shock as he fell to the ground dead.

" One down, two to go." Seraea said.

Azarel and Rayne charged towards her. Seraea spun out of the way of an attack by Rayne and disappeared to avoid Azarel's attack. Azarel looked up and Seraea hit him with an amazing punch that floored him for a moment. Rayne fired blasts at Seraea who was charging towards her. The blasts didn't have any effect on Seraea. Seraea stopped in front of Rayne and held her palm out.

" THIS IS FOR WILD GUARD!!" She yelled as she obliterated Rayne. Her death scream awoke Azarel from his stupor. He jumped to his feet to be surronded by smoke. When it died down, Rayne was no where to be found.

" It...It can't be." Azarel stated. " You killed her!!"

Seraea turned to him and gave him Reese's trademark death glare.

Azarel snapped his fingers.......nothing. He tried again.....nothing still.

" What's going on?" He asked.

" If you're trying to summon your War Gods, don't bother." She said. " On my way here, I killed them all."

Azarel didn't try to hide his anger.

" Kid that was one mistake you won't live to regret!!" He snarled.

" You think this life is all about you don't you?" Seraea asked. " What about the others? The ones that you guys killed!?"

Seraea charged towards Azarel. As she did she transformed into a wolf and used her mothers signature move.

" WOLF BARRAGE!!"

She sliced Azarel into nothing and blew the pieces into the wind.

MOMENTS LATER

" It's going to be alright kid I promise you." Said Seraea.

In her arms was the same little boy from earlier.

" My big....brother...." He cried.

" I lost people who were family to me so I know how you feel." Seraea comforted.

_" I wish I could say that it's all over." _Seraea said in her mind. _" But it's not. There's one more thing that has to be done. I can feel it in my bones. I have to go to the Temple of the unknown king."_

As Seraea looked up to the sky,She pondered how to finish this war. But then she had an idea. She flew to the temple and began her search.

THE TEMPLE OF THE UNKNOWN KING

Seraea walked in side the temple and looked for clues to help her in her final mission. She checked every nook and cranny, but she found nothing. She ventured deep into the temple until she arrived in an open area. In the middle of the room was a sarcophagus. She opened it and she saw one part of her plan. The body of Justice. She looked around the room and checked. Still nothing. Then she turned and looked at the columns. She walked over to one and wiped the dust off it. Sure enough there was a incantation on how to destory Justice completely. She grabbed Fafnir and Bakunetsu, and walked towards the sarcophagus. Seraea raised the swords in the air and thrust the two blades into the body. Justice was revived but then Seraea unsheathed Fenrir and impaled him with it. As she did this Seraea screamed the ancient incantation as Justice's body resorted from young to old to bones. After she was done. She blasted the bones to ash. Her mission was now complete. Seraea had finally bought peace to her corupt time.

A FEW DAYS LATER

The city in which Seraea lived in, began to pick itself up and rebuild itself. The people were no longer afraid to go outside anymore. While people were renewing their lives and their city. Seraea was visiting a nearby graveyard. She was wearing a school girl uniform. She paid tribute to Reese by tying her hair the way he did in the battle against Justice. She bowed her head and held her hands together in prayer. She stood at the graves of Wildguard. The swords Fenrir, Fafnir, and Bakunetsu were all placed on the graves of Reese, Jamal, and Cj.

" I did it." She whispered. " I saved the future. Now you can all rest in peace."

She then turned to the graves of her parents.

" I want to thank you two for giving me the strength to save my time." She said. " I'm so happy I got to meet you two in the past. Although I'll be the champion of the realms, I'm going to try and live my life as a normal girl now."

She looked at her watch.

" I gotta go to class." She said. " I always come visit you guys."

Seraea grabbed her bag and walked away from the graves. As she walked into the city, she felt as if a burden was finally lifted from her shoulders. She walked with her head high as she dissappeared among the crowd.

A/N: This story is almost done!!! I can't wait to see who you guys voted for. So far only two people has voted.

Spider-2099: I personally think Reese should be the champion of Mortal Kombat.

LilDevyl: Marquatia because of how she handles herself and how she handle being the leader of Wild Guard but also because she reminds me of alot of me. Jamal because he defiantly reminds me of alot of what a young Rayden would be like as a mortal.


	17. The New Mortal Kombat Champion is

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, Or the name Wildguard.

Liu Kang took a deep breath and looked around at his warriors. He closed his eyes . He knew this would be the most difficult choice he ever had to make. He then opened his eyes.

" I can't choose. It's between Marquita, Jamal, and Reese." Liu Kang said sadly.

The three warriors turned to each other.

" How did it come down to this?" Sindel asked.

" At first I was going to choose Marquita because of her role as the leader. But then Jamal started showing signs during the battle with Murdashiro and finally hands down Reese because I saw me in him."

After a few moments. Adrian came up with an idea.

" How about a fight?" He said. " The winner becomes the champion."

Liu Kang nodded.

" Good idea Adrian." He said. " How about it you three?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

" Get some rest you three. You'll need it for tomorrow." Liu Kang said to them. " I shall meet you all at the Wu Shi academy."

Everyone left. Reese, Jamal, and Marquita stayed and conversed amongst each other.

" Are you guys sure you wanna do this?" Marquita asked.

" We're used to it." Jamal replied.

" Besides we used to fight each other alot when we were kids." Reese added. " And this is a perfect time for me and Jamal to test each other."

Marquita looked at the staredown between the two brother who were just fighting side by side a few days ago, now where on opposite sides. Suddenly a flash shot up. She covered her eyes for a split second and when she opened them. She saw the sight of Reese and Jamal's ki auras flaring up higher and higher like two dancing flames. Then she saw something else. They both were smiling.

_" These brothers are wierd." _She thought to herself but she shrugged her shoulders and walked over to them and let her ki aura flare up just like theirs.

INSIDE

Everyone from Wild Guard watched this with amazement and awe.

" They're on fire." Jenny exclaimed.

" This will be an amazing match between the three." Darkheart explained. " Now all three of them have nothing holding them back."

Everyone turned to him.

" What do you mean?" Asked Cindy.

" As you've all noticed Reese has finally gotten over his fears and doubts. He can now fight with a clear head."

As they watched their comrades in this ceremonial moment. They all anticipated the day when the final match would take place. The three warriors then spoke in their minds.

_" Alright you two brothers. You two are the best warriors on the team. But I'm going to show you both that I'm the true number one."_

_" Jamal you've always wanted to face me at my best. I intend to show you my very best. Marquita. I'm not going to hold back on you."_

_" Big Bro. I won't insult you by giving you less than my all. I'm coming at you and Marquita hard right from the start."_

THE NEXT DAY AT THE WU SHI ACADEMY.

The day of fate had finally arrived. The heroes of the realms and Wild Guard were all circling the arena that was held up by to ropes being held by three statues. Below them was a pit of water. Marquita, Reese, and Jamal were all in the middle of the arena. All three were ready to battle. Liu Kang then appeared before them and explained the rules.

" This is a triple threat match. If you fall into the water, you are disqualified." He told them. " The last one standing is the winner and will be the new champion of Mortal Kombat."

The three bowed to each other. Liu Kang rose his hand into the hair.

" Begin!!"

The three fighters circle each other waiting for the other to make a move. As expected Jamal attacked first. He charged towards Reese and Marquita and executed a kick to Reese and while he was still in the air, he executed a kick on Marquita. The two stumbled back a little and Jamal continued his assault. He went after Marquita first. He executed a metal mantis combo that was parried by Marquita. Marquita then did a spinning right hook, but Jamal ducked under it. Reese got in the middle of the fray and did an amazing spining double hook kick knocking both Marquita and Jamal back. The three circled each other again. Jamal did his Whirlwind kick attack and knocked the down. Marquita kipped up and unleashed a speedy four hit combo on Jamal. Then Reese did a somersault kick on Marquita. As he finished the flip. Jamal leapt into the air and did his motion man combo. The three warriors continued to fight while the others looked on.

" This shit is crazy!!" Cj exclaimed. " They're all equal!"

" For now." Darkheart told him.

" What?"

" True the three of them are equal. But from what it looks like, Reese and Jamal are holding back their true potential."

Everyone turned to him.

" Look at the way they're fighting." Darkheart continued. " They're not going all out like they wanted to. And I think Marquita knows it."

Sure enough. Marquita finally had enough.

" You two buttheads are holding back and you know it!!" She told them.

They turned to her. Her ki aura sparked a little.

" ONLY ONE OF US CAN BE THE TRUE CHAMPION OF MORTAL KOMBAT!!" She yelled. " AND WE HAVE TO KNOW, THEY HAVE TO KNOW. OUT OF THE THREE OF US WHO IS WORTHY OF THAT TITLE!!"

As she said this, her green ki aura flared. Reese and Jamal looked at each other and nodded. Jamal's blue ki aura flared while Reese's purple ki aura flared as well.

Nearby Darkheart smiled.

" NOW they can go all out." He told his allies.

" I wonder." Adrian said to himself.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly his aqua ki aura flared. Cj got the idea and his gold ki aura flared up. The two smiled.

" Thought so." Adrian said.

The three charged at each other and clashed in a flurry of punches and kicks. Marquita pushed Reese back into a cliff. She charged towards Jamal and did her trademark move.

" WOLF'S BARRAAAGE!!"

Jamal saw this coming and did his trademark.

" MANTIS FURRY!!"

Once again they combined into a clash of fists and feet. Just as Jamal fended of Marquita. He heard Reese's voice.

" RUSHING BEATDOWN!!"

Reese charged at Jamal and connected with a few punches and finished his combo with a cresent kick. Marquita rushed towards Reese and threw him towards the water. Marquita then followed behind him. But right before he hit the water Reese used the zanzoken technique to move at the last time fooling Marquita and sending her into the water.

" MARQUITA IS ELIMINATED!!!" Liu Kang anounced.

Reese went down to were she was. He extended his hand. She hesitated for a while but then she took it. He helped her out the water. And she went back to her allies. Reese flew back to the arena and decended to the ground. Jamal stood proudly and smiled. Both brothers charged towards each other but right before they could attack each other one of the monks ran in.

" MASTER LIU KANG!!! MASTER KUNG LAO!! AN ARMY OF THUGS ARE TRYING TO FORCE THEIR WAY INTO THE WU SHI ACCADEMY!!" He yelled.

" Their presence is like a disease in this area." Liu Kang growled.

Reese turned to Jamal. Marquita turned to the heroes. They all nodded. This battle will have to wait. Marquita walked to the front of the team.

" WILDGUARD!!" She yelled. " KOMBAT TIME!!!"

Wild Guard and the originals charged towards the battle ready to defend Earthrealm again.

A/N: The Mortal Kombat champion will be decided in the Epilouge.


	18. Epilouge

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, Or the name Wildguard.

IN A DIFFERENT FUTURE IN EARTHREALM

Liu Kang looked at the horizon and saw a new army of enemies approaching. He turned around to his new generation of warriors who were chosen by the new Elder Gods. They were the children of Wild Guard. Akela, the daughter of Maya and Rahzgriz. Draven, The son of Adrian and Jenny. Grifter, the spawn of Darkheart. Tobias, the son of Zac and an unknown woman. Tundra, the son of Sub Zero and Sareena. Rose, The daughter of Jax. Carter, the son of Johnny Cage and Sonya. Jayden, the son of the King of Edenia, Cj, Jayson the son of Jamal and Tiff. And Seraea, the daughter of Reese and Marquita. Jayson, Jayden and Seraea also weilded the three swords just like their fathers before them.

" Each of you were chosen to protect the realms just like your parents before you." Liu Kang told them. " And just like them you were also given the choses, Live or Die, Death or Dishonor, Freedom or Enslavement. You all chose to fight for your realms each. And now you're facing your toughtest battle yet. And now I ask you. What will you do now?"

" We will fight and win this battle." Seraea told him. " I don't know about the rest of you but my parents gave me a chance to fight. I'm not going to let them down."

Jayson smiled.

" I agree with you cousin." He told her.

Jayden, the youngest out of everyone nodded.

" Does everyone feel the same way?" Seraea asked.

The others nodded.

The enemy had started to get closer and closer. Seraea grabbed Fenrir and shot a projectile at them knocking them down. She turned to her allies and did her mother's battle cry.

" KOMBAT TIME!!"

Everyone cheered and charged into battle. Liu Kang smiled as he watched this.

" You know you could go and join them." He said.

Someone walked up behind him. Wearing a tattered shroud. His face was covered by the hood.

" Yeah. I know. But the new bloods got it." The new person replied.

" But if they get into trouble, I'm sure the Mortal Kombat champion wouldn't have any problems at all helping them?" Asked Liu Kang jokingly.

The wind picked up and blew the hood off the new person's face, revealing him to be Reese.

" Yeah." He smiled. " I made a promise."

Reese looked up to the sky and clenched his fists.

" Kombat begins anew." He said.

THE END.

So what do you guys think of the story?"


End file.
